The World as we Knew It
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Angie and Collin are back with startling news, news that could shatter their happiness forever. When Angie finds her emotions being tested and her life on the line, she must come to new revelations and find new strength the pack never imagined she had.
1. Apparently It Is

**I usually don't write authors notes at the beginning, but I just wanted to say you don't need to read the first story to understand this, but it would make a lot more sense! **

* * *

Chapter One – Apparently It Is

My eyes snapped open as I felt someone poking me repeatedly in the torso. Moaning, I ran a hand through my hair. "What, what is it Collin?" I snapped. My mood wasn't very bright considering he decided to wake me up on a freaking _Saturday_. I heard him stifle a chuckle and became slightly irritated.

Rolling over, my eyes immediately fell upon Collin, an amused look on his face. "Collin, really! It's Saturday! You know that that's my sleep-till-noon day!" I complained to him, my lips pulling into a pout. He laughed again, and pulled me into a hug while kissing me on the forehead sweetly.

I let my head rest against his chest as he shushed me. "Uh, Angie. It's Friday." His tone was careful. I froze immediately, realizing what this meant. "Shit, SHIT, SHIT!" I screeched, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed quick as hell.

"Urgh, damn it!" I shrieked as I sorted through the pile of clothes on our bedroom floor. Finally I pulled out a reasonable outfit, pulling it on without much thought, it's not like clothes were important in this time of need! I raced into the kitchen, and Collin handed me some pre-made toast.

I quickly started eating the toast without much thought; I knew they still weren't going to get me full, being a werewolf and all… "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I demanded. Guilt clouded Collins face as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, it was just that you looked so beautiful and peaceful when you were sleeping! I didn't want to disturb you." I glared at him for a bit while still managing to eat, something I had mastered long ago.

"You realize how busy I am today? I have to work the morning shift at the bookstore, and then go to the Garage for a few hours to fill in for Emily, following my afternoon shift at the store, and then I have to co-manage the music place with Lola until six!" I yelled in one breath before finishing off the last of my food.

Collin approached a sad expression on his face. "I-I'm so sorry Angie… Can you forgive me?" He pleaded, even more guilt entering his features. I tried to keep up my glare, but eventually caved into his sad expression, DAMN imprinting!

"FINE! You're forgiven! Now, if you'll excuse me, my boss is already on my case, so I have to go." I sighed, kissing his cheek hurriedly. I stormed out the door, rubbing my eyes as I sprinted through the streets.

I was just thankful that La Push was so small, because if not I would seriously get fired from at least one of my jobs, even if three of them were Pack-owned. I pushed the door open, still red in the face.

"Kristopher!" I screeched. Checking my watch, I was relieved to see we were still five minutes until opening. Kris came out of the backroom, annoyance clear on his face.

"Angie, I'm ever so glad you can actually show up _semi_-on time for work some days." He barked at me.

"Yeah, well at least I come at all, unlike all your prostitutes." I muttered under my breath. He looked at me sharply, his eyebrows raised.

"What was that?" he asked harshly. I gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing!" I said in an assuring voice, I can't afford to lose this job! And my smart-mouth wasn't going to take me anywhere. He shook his head, muttering something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

I watched as he went into his own office, rubbing his forehead. I sighed as I realized that I was very close to being fired. Shaking my head, I switched the sign on the door from "closed" to "open" and waited for another boring day to commence.

**-+-+-**

Absolutely exhausted, I trudged through the door to our music store, smiling as I heard Lola's nasal voice. "Sir, we don't stock that! Well I don't give a flipping shit if your girlfriend is dying for the album! We don't have flipping albums, this isn't the eighties! If you want it so bad, why don't you reach up your ass and see if it pops out!" I heard her screaming into the line. With relief, I noticed there were no other customers.

Everybody already knew I was sarcastic and rude to customers, but if all of the people working here started to treat the costumers like I did, we were going to get kicked out and I really didn't want to risk it… the Pack needed all the money we could get.

I watched as Lola hung up the phone, a pissed face gracing her features. "Oh, Angie! Sorry, didn't see you there." She muttered, slamming a notebook down on the counter after finishing speaking. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She smiled at me, giggling slightly.

"You won't guess who was on the other line…" she waggled her eyebrows, indicating for me to guess. When I didn't say anything, she let out a huff of annoyance before answering her own question, "Vice Principal Beldhad!" she giggled, clapping her hands. My eyes widened as I sniggered.

"No frigging way!" I exclaimed, laughing also. I guess we could make an exception this one time.

You see, he was our old high school vice principal. Lola and I had been horrible, horrible enemies throughout our years in high school, and in fact hated each other for a year or two after Louis had imprinted on her.

But over time, she and I had become good friends… Best friends, even. We did everything together, from drinking to picking out her baby's names to passing out on each other's couches when our husbands pissed us off, though the latter didn't happen often.

I made her do some of the things, she made me do others. Like picking out baby names, for example. She was three months pregnant with a baby girl, and had decided to name her Jay a while ago, though she is keeping the middle name a secret. I found this incredibly boring.

"Hey, Angie, earth to you!" Lola's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as a customer entered the store. We both put on fake smiles as a middle-aged woman entered the store, two teenagers covered in tattoos and earrings following her. She forced a smile at me, and then turned to Lola.

"Hello, Miss. I was wondering if you had the book called 'The Cleansing of the Mind', by Georgia Ingerald?" she spoke politely, and I could see her kids scowling behind her. I stepped in before Lola could answer.

"No, I'm afraid we don't. Why don't you check your local church… or maybe the hospital? I heard the Psych ward has some interesting reads! Course, it would be hard to turn the pages with those straitjackets…" I trailed off, a smirk on my face. I felt Lola jab her elbow into my shin, but lucky me, I didn't feel a thing.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! But we actually don't carry the book? Is there anything else you wanted?" Lola asked anxiously. The woman shook her head vigorously, glaring at me out of the corner of her eye before rushing out of the store, but I could clearly hear the teenagers laughing quietly to themselves.

"Nice, Angie." Lola said sarcastically, silently fuming. I stared at her, confused.

"What?" I asked. She kept on glaring at me. "What?" I asked again, baffled. She stomped past me, shaking her head.

"Hey! I did those kids a favor, I'm sure she was going to try and convert them or something! She probably thinks there is something wrong with the kids and was already planning to do an exorcisms or something to them!" I said exasperated.

"You're so frustrating." She muttered angrily.

"But you still find me lovable, am I right?" I teased, poking her in the side. She turned to me slowly, trying to keep a mad expression, but eventually sighed, slumping her shoulders as she slapped mine.

"Yes, fine, you're forgiven. Just stop talking to customers; they don't care about your opinion!" She ordered. My lip jutted out as she started to tidy up the shelves, double checking to see if everything was in its place.

"You're so mean!" I called out jokingly.

**-+-+-**

I made my way home excitedly after Cassie and Claire showed up, jogging throughout the streets in anticipation. I jumped up the walk, starting to bang on the door as hard as possible. "COLLIN! LET ME THE FUCK IN! I REALLY WANNA HAVE SEX!" I screamed loud as I could. My very amused husband answered the door, a smirk on his face.

"Uh, Angie, you've been living here for eleven years… You have a key, and the door wasn't even unlocked. Why didn't you just come in?" he asked, trying to keep in his laughter. I grinned evilly, hoping onto his chest, wrapping my legs around his waist, I trailed kisses up his jawbone.

"So I could do this…" I whispered, kissing him and smothering my tongue across his chin gently. I could feel him harden underneath me, and giggled, rubbing my soft spot against him. Suddenly, he pulled me off of him, reluctance in his eyes as he slammed the door with his foot, setting me on the floor gently.

"Angie, babe, I'm sorry. We have to go to the Uley's, remember?" he said gently. I crossed my arms, mumbling some curse words under my breath. "Why?" I asked crossly. He chuckled again, brushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ears.

"Because they want to celebrate Janie's birth, remember?" he said slowly, his lips still connected with mine. Moaning, I jumped away, ripping away my work clothes and searching for something nice.

"So how badly is Jesse hurting?" I asked, suddenly remembering something that had occurred at the last of our Pack gatherings while putting on a pair of jeans and a T-shit. A dark looked passed over Collin's face.

"He's really upset. Poor guy, I feel kind of sorry for him. He has such a… troublesome imprint." Collin shook his head as I snorted.

"Look who's talking," I laughed. He frowned at that, scratching his head.

"What do ya mean? You're perfect!" he protested, crossing his arms. I doubled over laughing at that.

"Please, let's not have this argument for the millionth time. I know you think I'm perfect, but it's not true." I smiled, straightening up. His frown deepened as he looked me over.

"Yes, you are. You have quirks, but they're what make you so damn perfect." He pronounced. I rolled my eyes upward.

"Repeat after me," I ordered sweetly, fixing an enticing smile on him. He nodded obediently as I stepped toward him.

"Nobody is perfect,"

"Nobody is perfect," he recited after a second, though his eyes weren't making contact.

"Including Angie." I continued. He was silent. I crossed my arms, glaring. "Collin…" I warned. Finally he huffed, crossing and uncrossing his arms before speaking, "Including Angie." He finally mumbled.

"That's better. Now we better get to Sam and Emily's before they think we're not coming." I said, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers as we left the house. Suddenly, I paused, looking at him with worried eyes. "Is Embry coming?" Collin sighed, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Unfortunately, yes, I have to deal with him tonight." Collin frowned, pecking my cheek. I laughed, I just couldn't help it. Despite me technically thirty years old, he was still a protective fool, which everyone found downright ridiculous, but there he would be when we got too steamy, reminding Collin furiously that I was still 'twelve'. Pfft, yeah right buddy.

He had let up considerably though, and it took quite a bit top set him off. We approached the now weathered house, though it still managed to look as cozy as ever.

Through the years, the Pack had still managed to make the Uley home their second home, dropping by at throughout the week to say hi to everyone.

Emily had welcomed everyone with open arms, as always, though she had started mysteriously forgetting to prepare meals for all us hungry werewolves. She would happily cook for you, you just had to remember to supply the food, as the longest used saying in our circle goes, "Money doesn't grow on trees".

We climbed the steps, opening the door as I announced loudly our presence. There was noise and laughter throughout the house, as well as crying, shouts, and pleas to be 'given some damn privacy in this freaking mad house!'

"We're home." I grinned at Collin as Embry and Cassie came tumbling through the hallway, chasing their youngest children Brian and Maggie down the hallway gleefully. Following them were Paul, Jesse, and Marie, Paul yelling at Marie loudly of her recently found smoking and drinking habit, Jesse standing their silently fuming, at Paul or Marie, I'll never know.

I walked into the kitchen, trying not to trip around the various members of my family strewn on the floor and up against the walls.

"Hey, Emily! How's Janie doing? I asked loudly, hoping to be heard above the chaos. She smiled at me, rolling her eyes.

"She's asleep, _how_ I have no idea! But Jack and John are wonderful; they get along wonderfully for an eight year difference! And Jenny is… well, she's Jenny." Emily finished.

Jack and John were a wonderful mix of Emily and Sam, Janie was too young to tell of course, but Jenny… she was Sam through and through. Maybe a bit too much of Sam. As an eight year old, she was awfully quiet, her eyes misted over, her body stiff as a board. She was emotionless and not outgoing at all… Not shy, she just liked to keep to herself; she would rather be alone than socializing, unlike her mother.

Unfortunately, I saw many mother-daughter fights in their future.

I smiled up at Collin as he pulled me in for yet another hug and kiss, something I wasn't complaining about a bit. But quite suddenly, he froze eyes wide as he smelled me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked quickly, scared for a second. His eyes were wide as he sniffed me.

"Your blood…" he said after a moment. I raised an eyebrow at him, cocking my hands on my hips.

"What about my blood?" I asked him confused. He blinked, seemingly still in shock.

"It doesn't smell right…" he seemed dazed, not quite here.

"Collin, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Ang," he said quietly after a second, shock dripping off of his words, "I think you might be pregnant…" My whole body paralyzed, my eyes going wide as possible as a numb feeling took over me.

"But… But I'm a werewolf! Is that even possible?" I whispered, not believing a word he said.

"I didn't think so, but apparently it is."

* * *

**Heyla people!! Okay, so right off the bat I must say I am excited very much to write this because it should be a lot better written than Never Too Young, one because I've grown as a writer since then, and two because of my wonderful beta, laurazuleta18! This girl is amazing! She writes amazing stories and leaves the best reviews!! **

**Anyway, I must say that I am going to have to put a LOT of research into this story, including finding information about wolf pregnancies, which is like impossible to find so far, so it would mean bunches if everyone could leave a review!! **

**Also, I should hopefully have a family tree posted on my profile soon, though for your benefit, I won't add Angie and Collin till the end of the story... hehe! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	2. So Be It

**Chapter Two - So Be It**

Collin and I were still both in shock… There seemed to be a bubble around us where time had frozen. Our arms were still wrapped around each other, our mouths wide and our eyes bugging out. Everything seemed to move around us in fast motion, taunting me with the thought that they knew exactly where they were going to go with the rest of their night…

"Oh, my god." I whispered after a second, my voice thick. I started blinking fast to get rid of the tears threatening to spill over. Placing one of my hands over my stomach, I looked down at it, flat as a piece of paper… Was it true? Was I really pregnant? Could it be possible? Did I want this?

My chin wobbled. I didn't want children, never had. I was looking forward to being with Collin, not having to worry about any of that. I was overjoyed when I realized I wasn't able to bear children, and that I wouldn't have to worry about taking birth control, or using condoms.

And suddenly, a memory came back to me with sudden force, pushing me over the edge…

_It was Marie's birth; the rain was pounding down on my head as I escaped from the building, for once upset over the idea of imprinting…_

_Marie Walker, the youngest imprint ever. Jesse had imprinted on her minutes after she was born, and for some unexplained reason, it frightened me out of my skin. _

_And like any good imprinter would, Collin followed me outside, sitting down to talk to me. He had asked me what was wrong, and I didn't really give him an answer, just a question, "Collin, why do you think people imprint?" he was shocked to say the least, you could see it was written all over his face. _

"_Angie, no one knows why we imprint. Some think it has to do with producing a stronger wolf. I myself, think that it has to do with soul mates. We're going to be together someday Angie, and without a doubt you'll still be the same girl that I love like a little sister." He had smiled softly at me._

The rest of the conversation, as talking with Collin goes, made me feel loads better, but one sentence suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb… _Some think it has to do with producing a stronger wolf… _The words made me shiver as I clung onto Collin, freaking myself out further.

"No, no, no, _no_! There is no way in fucking hell this is true! Your nose must be malfunctioning." I hissed quietly. He caressed my arms, a frightened look in his eyes.

"Okay, babe, try to relax… Okay… we need to get you checked by a doctor… but what doctor could we go to?" Suddenly, he sucked in, leaning against the wall. "Wait, wait, we're getting ahead of ourselves. We need to… figure some things out." He looked like he was scrambling to comprehend everything, as I am.

I once again placed my hands on my stomach, dazedly rubbing it. My head was reeling with possibilities. I wondered idly how both mine and Collin's ability to transform into a giant wolf would affect the baby… urgh! 'Stop thinking like that! You are not pregnant!' I thought to myself, like an order.

"We need to figure out if this is true. Do you think a regular test will work?" I asked Collin. He was about to answer just as Emily's voice rang through the air, signaling a stampede.

"The food's ready!" I looked and noticed the twenty or so plates she was guarding with her life, which I was guessing were all the kids' plates… Thinking the word 'kids' made me cringe. I can't handle this!

"Com' on, let's go." I whispered to Collin, starting to stomp out the door. I was annoyed with this whole thing. I mean, there is no way in hell I could get pregnant. "I'm not, that's settled. No questions because it's not happening. It's impossible and we're not questioning that." I said my hands balanced on my hips, daring him to object.

He opened his mouth, that horrible worried look still on his face, "Angie…" he said in a torn voice, his eyes darting from my face to my stomach, "But… what if you are?" he whispered. I shook my head quickly, my hands balling into fists.

"But I'm not. It's not possible, Collin. I'm a werewolf, remember?" I said in a voice one would use while talking to a kindergartner. He closed his eyes tightly before speaking again.

"Angie. You don't… know that for sure. Everyone used to think people imprinted because of reproducing strong wolves… and then I imprinted on you, and for a while the theory was still void. But then, you phased, and everyone realized, or at least _thought_ that it couldn't be true… But your smell… it's like your blood changed the same way Emily and Kim and everyone's changed when they got pregnant." He said, and I could see he was dreading my reaction.

My face was carefully blank as I crossed my arms, trying to remind myself to calm down. "Fine then, if you're so sure, have someone else come up and smell me!" I sneered at him, fuming. He looked dryly amused by this, crossing his own arms.

"Angie," he exclaimed in exasperation, "We're not going to make someone smell you. We just have to check somehow…" his nose scrunched up, trying to think of some way to learn what thisis .

I leaned against the wall, sinking down until my arms were wrapped around my knees, burying my head in my arms. "UGH!" I screeched my voice muffled.

"What's the problem?" I heard Claire voice. Looking up, I saw her rocking Little Quil, or Aaron, as that's his middle name, in her arms gently, smiling encouragingly at me.

And then, without thinking, I blurted it out, "I might be pregnant." I gasped as soon as I said, covering my mouth quickly.

Claire was a great asset to the wolf girls, and as an adult she was funny and smart. But the girl could not keep a secret. "YOU MIGHT BE WHAT?" she shrieked, eyes going wide as volleyballs. Groaning, I stood up again. Her scream had made several jump, and Aaron starting screaming his head off.

"Oh dang, shh! Shh, baby it's okay! Mama was too loud for you, wasn't she?" Claire cooed, starting making funny faces at Aaron. My god! I didn't want that! Babies couldn't even clean themselves; you had to take care of them 24/7! Groaning, I made my way over to the table, Collin following me.

Everyone was looking at me with raised eyebrows, or amused looks in their eyes. "So what might you be?" Rachel asked bemusedly.

"She might be pregnant." Marie's voice rang through the suddenly still silent air. At everyone's shocked looks, she shrugged, picking at the hem of her shirt with a scowl, "I pay better attention than any of ya'll combined." She said through her teeth, dismissing that issue.

"Um, Angie… that's… kind of impossible, remember?" Emily said, confused. I shot Collin a glare.

"Yes, I realize that, but my brilliant husband here seems to disagree." I said, jabbing my thumb at Collin with an eye-roll.

"Just smell her blood… It's a lot like all the girl's were when they got pregnant." He defended himself. Embry stepped forward then, coming over to me. He leaned down, his nose a few inches from my body and sniffed.

A look of pure shock swept over his face, and then he sniffed again, almost in disbelief. He stepped backwards, his mouth gaping open. "Oh my god…" he said loudly. My panic level rose.

"What is it Uncle Embry?" I heard Jack pipe up from his place next to Sam. Jack was obsessed with the legends and stories of the wolves, and you could see it in him that he craved being able to phase. I was around his age when I phased, the youngest in history, so he always said that he wanted to be an 'Angie wolf'.

"She… oh hell…" he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief, "she does smell like a pregnant woman… sort of… I mean, it's changed a little, but she's definitely… oh, my god." He shook his head again. Suddenly, his hands balled into angry fists. "WHAT the hell were you thinking?" he roared at Collin suddenly, advancing a step. Anger boiled inside me immediately and I stepped in front of them. They hadn't actually fought in years, so this was really… stupid. It was just plain stupid.

"_Stop_ it! Hell, it wasn't Collin's fault, we_ both_had no idea that I could actually get pregnant! Fuck you Embry!" I screeched. At that, Kim, Emily, Cassie and the other moms in the room jumped up, ushering their kids out to play and ordering Jack and Marie to watch them.

Everyone stomped outside grumbling under their breaths, saying how they wanted to see the fight. Embry seemed to be unaffected by my words as he kept glaring at Collin.

"No, no, no! Do you have any fucking idea what could happen to you! You have no fricking idea Angie! When Bella got pregnant with Nessie, she almost bloody well died! We saw through Jake's mind how much pain and suffering she went through, and Nessie's birth, which involved a lot of blood, and vampire venom just barely, saved her… If you could call turning her into a bloodsucker saving her! And you don't even have that! Vamp venom would kill you for sure! So what if the birth is like Renesmee's was, Angie?" he screamed, a vein is his neck pulsing, I think it was going to bust any minute now. He rounded on Collin, spit flying out of his mouth as he talked, "SHE COULD DIE BECAUSE YOU MADE HER PREGNANT!" he roared at Collin. Embry's shaking got so bad he had to sink to the floor, breathing deeply to calm himself.

I blinked in a state of shock. Of course I had heard Edward and Bella and Jake and Nessie's story, but I hadn't given much depth to it… I didn't even think about that. Suddenly, I noticed Collin next to me. He was shaking as well, but for a different reason… a very different reason.

His eyes were wide as looked at me, eyes traveling up and down my body in a frightening way; his eyes had this crazy look in them. Shit, shit, shit! He was starting to go into that protective, 'I hurt my imprint' mode...

"Collin, Embry, just fucking listen to me, and stop freaking out!" I screeched angrily, glowering at them. "If," I stressed the word if, "if I am pregnant, then it could… possibly be that kind of pregnancy. But it could also be a fairly normal one. I mean, she was human when Ness was conceived, and Edward was a vamp… you know Nessie is a hybrid. Well, we're both werewolves, or shape-shifters, I guess. The same species. So, like I said, it might be normal." I finished "Besides, it's not like the baby is going to be born a wolf or I'll have a litter something like that! Right?" I asked unsure, a thousand of possibilities running through my head at the same time.

Collin's crazy look had disappeared, replaced with one of relief as he gathered me into his arms, nuzzling my face. "You're so smart… I'm sure 'if' you're pregnant everything is gonna be fine, hell! Maybe you don't even have to wait for the baby 9 months! Us being dogs and all..." he whispered trying to joke, placing his lips against my neck.

"Okay, guys, stop it!" Cassie said, kneeling down next to Embry. She was rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

"So how are you going to know for sure?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Embry's shoulders.

"The million dollar question," I sighed. We were silent for a minute, pondering this. We could try a doctor, but no one knew exactly what would happen… I mean, if there was something unusual about it at all, they could get the FBI involved…

"Oh! My, I think I may have the answer!" Emily suddenly cheered, jumping up. "Guys, ya know I talk to Seth all the time? Well a while back, like a _long_time ago, Carlisle started teaching him how to be a doctor! I know none of the vamps could come down, but maybe Seth could!" she smiled. Sam beamed at her in praise.

"That's a pretty good idea Em, maybe you could call him?" I suggested, smiling at her. She winked at me as she stood, stumbling to the phone.

I gazed at everyone in the room, who still had a look of pure shock on their faces. I turned to Collin, leaning into him, absolutely exhausted. The day had started out so normal, but now… now it was anything but. "Oh, Collin." I moaned. He started rubbing my shoulders, shushing me.

"Everything will be alright, babe. I promise you everything will be just fine." he whispered soothingly.

I listened as Emily dialed Seth's number, and listened as he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" he answered. His voice was scratchy, sad, and exhausted. I wondered briefly why he was so beat up.

"Oh, Seth, oh my god! You need to get down here right away!" Emily did good to make her voice sound panicked.

"What… what, why?" Seth asked, now panicking also.

"We need you to bring equipment! There's a possibility… oh hell, Seth, there's a possibility that Angie might be pregnant!" she blurted finally. There was silence on the line for a second or so.

"I'll be there soon as possible. I'll ask the Cullen's to help me steal the fastest car available that will be able to fit everything we might need…" There was a pause. "I should be there tomorrow morning." I heard a _click_ as he hung up.

"See Hun, Seth will be able to help us." Collin whispered into my ear. I fell deeper into his arms, breathing a tremendous sigh of relief.

I was scared of hell of what Embry had said… If there was a chance a pregnancy like that would happen, I wanted this baby out of me. I hated knowing that my suffering was Collin's suffering, and if everyone being happy meant getting rid of the thing growing inside of me, then so be it.

* * *

**Heyla everyone!! Thanks to everyone for the reviews!! All of you people just absolutely rock!! **

**There is one person I want to mention though, and that is the amazing laurazuleta18! This girl is an amazing beta, she had this chapter back to me in about twenty minutes!! Thanks a million hun!**

**Again, it would be awesome if everybody reviewed!! I crave you guys' opinion!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**PS, By the way, there is a poll on my profile about what gender Angie's baby will be! And ONE more thing, I have an awesome plot for this story, so please read every chapter, I promise ya'll won't be disapointed! **


	3. I Let it Consume Me

**(Note to readers: Seth's POV is showing what happened with Abbie in the past)**

**Chapter Three – I Let it Consume Me**

Collin and I walked wordlessly down the street, our gazes not meeting each other. My eyelids seemed so heavy I could just barely keep them open as I trudged down the street. Sighing, I shifted so I could lean against Collin, and he grabbed me, swooping me up so he could carry me to the house. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

He opened the door to our house, closing it quietly behind him as we made our way to the bedroom. I peeled off my shirt, throwing it to the side as I climbed into bed. Collin threw me an old t-shirt to wear, and I slipped it on. He took off his own shirt and pants, climbing into bed next to me.

Immediately, he pulled me into his chest. "Collin, what are we going to do?" my scared voice broke through the heavy silence. He ran his hand down my back, tightening his hold around me.

"We're going to figure out what's best for you, and then stride into it with a brave face," he murmured gently. My face saddened at his words; cuddling into him I rubbed his back as well.

"It's going to be fine, Collin… I'm going to be alright, I promise you I won't let anything happen to me," I told him fiercely. His worried eyes didn't let up, I didn't want him to worry.

"Go to sleep, babe… Seth will be here in the morning, and hopefully will be able to help you." I sighed, settling deeper into the blankets.

"I just hope he'll be able to get this baby out of me…" I whispered sleepily.

"What?" Collin asked, suddenly awake.

"In the morning," I waved him off, sleep taking me over.

**-+-+-**

Strong arms were still wound around me when I awoke, and I could make out Collin's deep breaths. I shifted, so I could turn to watch him sleep. The worry lines in his face weren't showing, and he seemed so peaceful. I balanced on my elbow, now looking at him with worry.

If I truly was pregnant, when was the next time he would have a peaceful sleep? Would the worry lines show up whatever expression was on his face? Suddenly, his eyes creaked open a bit, and at seeing me, opened fully. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered, kissing my hands sweetly. I smiled back impishly at him.

"What time is it?" he yawned; now sitting on his own elbow. I groaned, glancing at our clock.

"Um, apparently it's six." I said. His eyebrows rose, surprise on his face.

"Wow, you're up this early? It's a flipping miracle," he smiled, craning his neck to kiss me slowly. I leaned in, closing my eyes. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door followed by a quiet string of curses. I bolted up, as Collin did.

We both knew that voice, and it reminded us of what exactly was going down today. "I'll answer it, you get some pants on!" I ordered, jumping off the bed, suddenly alert.

"Right, pants." He told himself, starting to dig through the pile of clothes on the floor. I grabbed a sweatshirt hanging from the door and slipped it on.

Opening the door, I came face to face with Seth, looking kind of disgruntled. "You realize I've been standing out here for twenty minutes, right?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry," I said nonchalantly, letting him in, but he shook his head.

"Collin needs to help me carry some of this stuff in," he explained, gesturing to the trunk of the mail truck the Cullen's had stolen. I stared at him incredulously. He sighed upon looking at it, "Yeah, I know. I would have gotten here earlier, but this shit wouldn't go above sixty." I snickered.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in a while," Collin said, coming out of our bedroom, "Since the wedding, which was ages ago. Speaking of, how's Abbie?" Collin asked. Seth's smile seemed to vanish.

"Err, actually… I don't know how Abbie is doing… She decided that… that my friendship with the Cullen's was dangerous to her, and left," he had this far away look in his eyes, like he was going to breakdown. An awkward silence settled around us, and I cleared my throat.

"Okay, um, you said that we should help carry in some of the equipment you brought?" I asked, though I was still in shock.

When we traveled to Denali to see Abbie and Seth get married, you could see by the way they looked at each other that they loved each other deeper than they knew they were capable of. Abbie has long, mahogany hair that drabs across her shoulders and floats well down to her ankles, and Seth had had a hard time keeping his hands off of it, as Abbie had a hard time keeping her hands off Seth in general.

"Oh, yeah," he paused, pain ripping through his eyes for a mere second before turning around, leading us to the back of the car. "And don't think about Abbie guys, don't even mention her… I promise you, I'm getting over it," Seth said after a second, but his eyes read differently, poor Seth, he didn't deserve this kind of torture, he was too kind and too good for that type of pain.

**_Seth POV_**

_I was lying on our bed, watching with a smile as Abbie entered the room. Her hair was swishing behind her as always and I already was dying to reach out and stroke it. "Hello, Seth," her thick British accent stood out, making me shiver._

_I reached out, grabbing her waist. Her short black dress had been torturing throughout the event, and I all I wanted to do was make love to her._

_"Seth, stop," she sighed, suddenly pulling away. I looked at her in question, and then noticed a slight sadness in her eyes that I had never noticed before. "Not tonight, please?" she whispered before springing from the bed, casting her heels aside. _

_Even more confusion and worry entered me as I sat up as well. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her. She turned, her eyes now filled with love as she came to me, settling down next to me._

_"It's just that living this way… Like the Cullen's, it's not for me. I don't know how long I can go without eating a human…" She whispered, her voice sweet and shy, "But it's nothing, I promise that you won't have to worry about me for a long time," she then whispered, pressing her lips against mine quickly. I was startled by that last part… What did she mean? I worried about her day and night, no matter what. _

_"Abbs, what do you mean?" I had asked her. _

_"It'll all come together in the morning," she said, almost sadly, then brightened as she snuggled into my chest._

_"Okay, now you need to sleep, we spent all last night sexing it up and you're probably exhausted. I love you, Seth," She relaxed her cold, hard body against mine, and I hitched her legs around my waist. _

_She was breathing slowly, and I fell asleep to it._

_The next morning, I awoke to nothing beside me, just an empty bed. I had sat up quickly, looking around wildly for her. She had woken me up every morning since we first slept together… She loved to cook for me, even though the food looked disgusting to her, she liked testing different recipes and see how they tasted for me, she was perfect._

_"Abbie?" I had yelled… no answer. I had rolled over, and heard something crackle underneath me. I reached under me to find a note in Abbie's perfect scrawl._

_Dear Seth,_

_My love, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't even guess how hard this is for me… but I am not a vampire that will be able to adapt to the Cullen lifestyle. Know that you have nothing to do with this, please don't hate me… I know that they are special to you, and Carlisle is training you to be a great doctor. I will see you again; I just can't possibly at the moment. I need some time to myself to decide what I should do with the rest of eternity. All I know for sure is that I will spend it with you, but the Cullen's I will not. Wait for me to come back to you, please… _

_Forever and always,_

_Abbie _

_My heart had gone into overdrive as I neared the end of the letter. My eyes read over it again and again, until finally, the words sunk in completely and everything in me went cold._

**_Angie POV_**

We had set all of Seth's stuff in one of the guest bedrooms, and all of his equipment in the other one. My stomach twisted uncomfortably as he approached me, having turned all the machines on. I didn't listen to him all that much as he explained that I should try a normal pregnancy test first, and that we would also try an ultrasound.

"If you are pregnant, we don't know if it will or will not show up. Obviously, you haven't been pregnant for two months, the general time it takes to smell a blood change in pregnant woman, so I'm guessing that your baby may have fast growth, as Nessie does… or did, I guess." My head was swirling as he spat out the information like there was no tomorrow. Collin held my hand tightly with both of his; only letting go to grab the three pregnancy tests Seth offered him.

He helped me and I swayed into the bathroom. Quickly, I followed the directions on the box before coming back out, my mindset still a daze. One by one, the timers went off, and Seth wrote something down on a clipboard.

I hated that he managed to keep his face perfectly blank, while Collin and I waited with petrified breaths. He paused as he finally looked up, speaking slowly, "Okay guys, all of them read positive-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" a scream escaped my lips before I could stop and my anger lead to me shaking uncontrollably. I could feel the shivers rippling down my back, the way my bones started to move, reconnecting themselves to different places, the almost unbearable pain that went along with phasing, building.

"Angie, wait, calm down!" Collin's worried voice brought me back to reality, and I started to pant heavily, trying to calm myself down. As my hands stopped shaking, I collapsed back onto the bed, wanting to cry.

This couldn't be happening to me, mine and Collin's perfect life was going to be ruined, I never wanted a baby, I was to content with how my life was going, I didn't want complications or any other thing that could change what I called my perfect life! This wasn't supposed to happen in the first place!

"Angie, listen please, and try not to get angry," Seth said calmly, eyeing me. "I think, by adding your smell, the tests, and the imprint up, you're pregnant. But we are going to try an ultrasound, okay?" Seth asked, watching me with even more worry.

I could only nod as Collin knelt by my side, clasping my hand tightly as though I would float away any second…

**_Seth POV_**

_I could hear the muffled whispers emitting from the Cullen house a block away. After trying to think a little bit logically, I realized that Alice must have seen Abbie leaving me. And that hurt, a lot. _

_I had befriended the Cullen's long ago, before any other in the pack. I had stuck with them throughout the Newborn Battle, the Breaking of the Treaty, and through the Half-Breed War, one of the only wolves that stood up for them, and I didn't regret it._

_And to know that they wouldn't even tell me when my one and only love, the light of my life, would be leaving me, it was pure pain. I knocked on the door heavily, my fists clenched in anger and ache. _

_Alice opened the door within seconds, a bright smile on her face. "Seth! I'm so glad you visited today! Everybody has missed you!" She beamed before pulling me into a hug, obviously not sensing my depressed demeanor._

_"Hey, Alice," I mumbled quietly as she let go. Suddenly, a frown formed on her face._

_"What's the matter, Seth?" she asked. My thoughts plunged back to Abbie, her warm smile and enticing body, and of course, the cursed note. _

_"Like you don't know!" I snapped, suddenly livid. Alice looked quite taken aback, as she should have been. I had hardly ever snapped at anyone before, and it was never the Cullen's. My face immediately clouded with guilt as I took a step back, letting my hands cover my face._

_"Ugh… I'm sorry Alice… I just… I'm in shock, I think." I whispered, my voice capturing the pain that I felt. Her cold hand immediately moved to my shoulder, making me remember her._

_"Where's Abbie?" hearing her name sent sharp needles through my skin and I cringed internally, this was just too much for me to handle, the pain was unbearable._

_"Please… please don't say her name!" I had begged, trying to rid the memory of her… It was almost too painful, consuming every part of me._

_"Seth… why? What happened to Abb- her?" Alice quickly corrected herself, thank god. _

_"She… she left," speaking the words were difficult. It was as though by admitting everything, I would almost have to let her go, let everything we had float away. But I couldn't, because I truly believed and still do believe that she is the only woman I could ever love in that way._

_Alice opened her mouth, starting to speak, but I heard none of it. The blackness started to cloud my vision, and as a bout of misery surged through me, I let it consume me… _

* * *

**Aww! Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews! It's awesome to know people like this! Also thanks to my more-than-amazing beta, laurazuleta18 who got this back to me REALLY quickly, so you guys could read it all the more quickly!!**

**Hopefully everyone will be able to review again! It would be awesomely great to know what everyone thinks of Abbie!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**PS, There is a poll up about what gender the baby should be on my profile! Go on and vote! **


	4. You Really Are

**Chapter Four – You Really Are**

**Seth POV**

_For all of my life, I had always been the strong one. The guy who always wore a big grin and told jokes and befriended vampires. The good guy…_

_And now, I was the opposite. I couldn't bear to be back at the house that Abbie and I had shared, so I stayed with the Cullen's. Jake and Nessie visited me, trying desperately to cheer me up, but it didn't work. She had been the highlight of my life, and I had thought that she was the reason I had been born, the reason that I existed. _

_I was supposed to be with her forever. I needed her, and I wanted her, and then… she went and left. _

_I felt empty without her, completely empty, there was a giant gaping hole in my chest that was slowly eating me alive. But I did my best to make it seem that I was happy, for Emily and my mom. _

_My mom… She was still strong, old Sue. The mother that had cared for me and loved me more than other mom could ever do. She and I stayed strong when Leah and Sam first broke up, trying to comfort her every torturous night, filled with tears and howls of pain. _

_And then, when dad died. All three of us needed to stay strong for that one. The despair in our house was almost suffocating after that. And then, things were going okay. _

_I decided that I wanted to stay part of Jake's pack after all, after Leah made up her mind about staying in La Push. I traveled the world with the Cullen's, seeing places more beautiful than anything that La Push could have provided me. _

_Mom had married Charlie, and Bella became mine and Leah's stepsister. After that, things went absolutely downhill. All of us had to return to Forks for the Second Newborn Battle, and unfortunately, we weren't lucky._

_I lost two brothers, Brady, a guy I had befriended and joked with for the majority of my time on the res. Collin, him, and I, being the youngest, had a strange sort of bond, and it was incredibly hard. And Rickie, too. The kid was unique, a bit strange, if you will. But still a brother. _

_But the hardest, the thing I hated most about that battle, was losing Leah. My sister, the girl that had counted most in the world at the time. She stuck up for me, no matter what, and no matter how much she was suffering. It was horrible, seeing her lifeless body. After that, it was downright painful going to town again. I called my mother and cousin frequently; and sometimes spoke to other pack members._

_Just the thought of going back hurt me, it hurt seeing things that made me remember, and remembering was not something I wanted to do, it was too painful, it hurt too much. _

_I only returned home for weddings, which reminded me of something Jake, had said to Billy, long ago. But at the same time, I was also sad to see that so many of my brothers had found love and I had not. _

_And then, after attending Max and Amanda's, I finally found her. She had recently separated from her coven with another female named Eliza, and had decided to seek out the Cullen's, the family that every vampire now knew about. _

_The moment she knocked on their door, one short, sharp little rap, I adored her with every fiber in my being. _

_And then she left, and brought all that misery back, which was why when Emily had called, reporting to me that Angie may be pregnant, I gladly accepted. I would do anything to take my mind off of Abbie, and the Cullen's with their astounding beauty, reminded me terribly of her._

_I needed something like that; to really make me think, make me wonder. _

_I just didn't expect anything life-changing to happen…_

**Angie POV**

Everything around me seemed to be covered in fuzz. I couldn't see, couldn't speak, couldn't move. It was like my worst nightmare was coming true. Pregnant. I was freaking pregnant.

It was something that I had accepted when I first phased, it was impossible. At the time, I was twelve. I didn't care or even think about those things, but I have to admit that as I got older, nearing the age that Collin and I could finally be _together,_ I did think about having a kid.

And as I explored myself, got to know who I was, I realized with defiant that I was, and never would be, ready for a child. I'm just not fit for the job.

All the pack mothers are so caring and patient; and I can be caring, but in general I'm not entirely. And I'm anything but patient. I swear like a salior 24/7, another thing that the pack mothers stopped doing right away after giving birth, also chastising their husband if they were to in front of their baby, hell they even chastised me!

I also found that I was… well, I still am painfully immature. I guess since I am technically forever frozen at twelve, some of my child personality stuck with me. I couldn't take care of a child because I would simply never be ready to handle the responsibility of one…

And now, the poor baby inside of me would suffer because I am a careless, immature, impatient, swearing werewolf, great, just freaking great!

"Angie, did you hear me?" Seth raised his voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked to clear my gaze, staring at him uncertainly.

"Um… yes?" I said impishly, offering a stiff smile. Seth sighed as his eyes scanned over me worriedly.

"Angie, this is important, and hopefully I can make this easy as possible. But you have to cooperate, and listen, and try to make this as easy as possible for me as well, okay?" Seth asked pleadingly, speaking gently.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I was just thinking… Seth, could you… a-abort it?" the word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop, freezing both Collin and Seth's breaths. My throat seemed to enclose around it, a thick, uncomfortable feeling grabbing me as I whispered the word.

"Huh?" Seth asked almost stupidly as Collin said, "Whaddya mean?" just as dumbfounded.

"I mean," I said slowly, a few seconds of tense air slicing through the room, "that I want to get rid of _it_." The word was poison on my tongue, but I spat it out none the less.

"No," Seth and Collin spoke the same word, one desperate, the other firm. My eyes widened as my gaze bounced between the two of them.

"What do you mean, _no_?" the sentence came out as a low hiss. Seth was the first to answer, his face stern as his eyes avoided my own.

"Angie, I am not, and will never, willingly and for no reason, kill a being. Whether it's a vampire, or Child of the Moon, or even a regular human, I will _not_. I don't even have the supply to do that… particular deed." He said stiffly. My anger flared at his answer.

"See, Seth, that's the thing! It isn't YOUR FRICKEN DECISION! I am the one that has to be carrying this stupid thing, so I should be able to make the fucking decision!" My screech rang through the room as I saw red. Seth opened his mouth to speak again, but instead Collin fell to his knees, a look in his eyes that I had only ever seen when I was in danger.

"It's a part of _you_, Angie… It's a part of you!" Collin's whimper was full of emotion as he grabbed my hand, tears threatening to brush his eyes. "If we were to… to get _rid_," he said the word as if it was dirt, "of your baby… our baby, I would be… I would be killing you. I would be killing something that has a part of your soul, your heart, in it! Please, oh hell, please don't make me do that!" his voice was desperate, tears flowing freely down his face as he stared at me with a scary desperation.

I was at a loss of words as he finished his statement, my mind even more rambled and confused. I opened my mouth twice, about to say something, but proceeded to quickly clamp it shut. Finally, a single word floated out of my mouth, "Okay."

Seth and Collin stared at me; their mouths open in shock as they watched me fall stiffly back onto the bed.

"What?" Collin asked, seemingly baffled.

"I said, okay. I'll… I'll carry this kid. I'll do whatever it takes to stop making you feel pain." I swallowed back my own tears, looking away from them. Because really, it was as simple as that. I would do frigging anything for Collin, and if that meant… giving birth, and having a child, then fine.

"Oh, Angie," Collin whispered, picking me up to crush me to his chest, his breath coming out in short, little bursts as he hugged me.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling away to gaze into my eyes. His warm, chocolate eyes seemed to beckon me, saying _'I am safe, stay with me forever and I will love you,' _and I couldn't stop my lips from reaching up, safely securing themselves on Collin's plump lips. I wrapped my arms around Collin's neck, letting my head gently rest in the crook of his neck.

"Ehm-hem," Seth cleared his throat awkwardly and Collin loosened his hold on me, setting me gently back onto the couch, though I could see he was reluctant to do so.

"Sorry," I mumbled, a little embarrassed of my outburst. Seth smiled gently, stepping forward to carefully lay his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. This is clearly a different pregnancy than normal, so you might be feeling emotional already. Not a big deal." He assured. My eyebrows lifted up as I crossed my arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply. Seth groaned, but instead of answering turned, pulling forward a weird looking machine.

"Okay, Angie, this is for the ultrasound. Collin, could you pull up her shirt so her stomach is exposed? Then you can rub some of this on her stomach." Seth absentmindedly handed Collin a tube of what looked like clear gunk.

I had seen television shows before, I knew what all of this stuff was, but it still scared me shitless. I sat up, peeling off my sweatshirt. Carefully, I rolled up the bottom half of my tank top. I stared for a second at my stomach before my eyes focused completely, then let out a loud gasp.

The bump on my stomach was almost not there, and to any human eye it would have been invisible. But it was sure as heck in plain view for me, and by the look of shock on Collin's face, he saw it too. We didn't make any comment on it as he started rubbing the cold gel on my stomach, a grim look settling around his face.

"Okay, here we go. Got it!" Seth suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. He reached to a table and brought up a cord, a weird microphone-looking thing attached to the end of it. "Alright Angie, this may be a little cold…" I put a finger up to stop him, shaking my head.

"Seth, everything has seemed cold to me for like, the past sixteen years. So please, please for the love of fucking god get this over with." I pleaded with him, still detesting the thing inside of me… the thing that should never have been there in the first place. I did shudder though, as he pressed it onto my stomach. Collin rubbed my cheek soothingly and I calmed down as I looked at his serene face.

It seemed to take a millennium of Seth staring at the screen intensely for something to finally happen. "Oh, hell…" Seth whispered eyes wide as a baseball. I squirmed uncomfortably as Collin asked alarmingly, "What, what is it?" Seth shook his head in almost amazement.

"Angie… Look carefully at the screen. Do you see anything?" I squinted, my eyes rolling over the small screen three times before I gasped myself. There was something there, and all of us saw it.

"What… what is it?" I asked almost breathlessly, not taking my eyes off of the picture. It almost captivated me in a way, seeing that little baby. I shook my head to clear it quickly before turning to face Seth.

"It's the head, Angie. That's your son or daughter's head." Seth said gently. I blinked, feeling dizzier then I'd ever been.

"Oh, my god." I choked out. "I'm pregnant… I'm really pregnant!" The statement didn't come out as a positive or as a negative… just surprise.

Collin leaned down, nuzzling his forehead against mine. "Yeah, babe, you really are."

* * *

**Heyla everyone! So please thank my lovley beta, laurazuleta18, for getting this chapter out so quickley!! She makes this story so much better, so everyone owes her big!**

**Also, I put up a different poll on my profile! It is if Angie should have one baby, twins, or triplets! So go and vote on that, please! (And if more than one baby is the winner, then the other one/two will just being hiding behind the other baby!)**

**One more thing... THANK you so, so much for the reviews! Ya'll are just so awesome! It would be more then wonderful if everyone could review again!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	5. I Love You Too Much

**Chapter Five – I Love You Too Much **

Collin's lips were still pressed against my ear as Seth gasped again. My eyes snapped upward, suddenly alert. After learning that I was really and truly… pregnant, I had this weird feeling swoop over me… a mixture of nausea and worry and strangest of all, a little bit of joy.

One of my eyebrows rose as I noticed his drained features and shaky stature. "Seth… what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly panicky for the little one inside of me… I gasped myself as I came to that realization, that I was worried for it.

"Angie… Oh my frick… I didn't – didn't see…" he looked shocked, well, beyond shocked. He looked freaking faint.

"Just flipping say it," I growled, getting annoyed and paranoid in fear of something being wrong.

"Fuck, Angie, there're two of them. I see you two flipping heads." Shock washed over me, and I was completely paralyzed, my mouth gaping open. Seth quickly continued, "You, you see, everything is incredibly fuzzy. I mean, I could barely make out just the one, and then the first moved just a bit, and another one came in sight, and-"

"Will you shut your fricking mouth? She's in shock, Seth." Collin snapped finally, and then leaned down, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine, and for some reason brought me back to reality.

"I'm fine," I swallowed shakily. Finally, I shoved away Seth and Collin's hand, moving to wash off the stuff on my stomach. "But I have to work at the bookstore for a couple hours; and also I cover another part of Emily's shift. It'll only take about two and a half hours for each job, so not long!" By the look on his face, I figured I'd have to put up a bit of a fight to get to work.

"Angie, we just found out that you're pregnant. You need to stay home. I have to work at the garage and the construction site today, but Seth is here, he can take care of you." Collin said, his tone ringing with finality. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I glared at him.

"Collin, I can handle it, I'm a freaking werewolf for God's sake! Besides with TWO FREAKING KIDS on the way, we need all the fucking money we can get, and NOW I am THIRTY minutes late for the bookstore, and Kris might FIRE me! So I would highly appreciate it if you let me get up!" I screeched at him, not taking a breath in-between sentences.

I couldn't even think of the possibility of having two… _things_. I need to keep myself busy, moving. I have to work, I can linger on these thoughts, this is just happening too fast for my liking, at least 2 minutes ago I had to worry about one mouth to feed now there are two! TWO FREAKING BABIES.

"Eh-ehm." Seth made a small noise, coughing into his fist. We both turned to look at him angrily. "Uh, Collin, she doesn't seem very much along, so um, she could go to work today while I do some… research." Seth said slowly. Collin looked confused.

"Wait, research? What kind of research?" Collin asked nervously.

"Well," he paused, "I mean, they won't be normal babies, or at least I don't think so. Considering the fact that it turned out so fuzzy, it might mean that it's some sort of strange half-breed. So I was thinking that I could look up some stuff on wolves." He gave a shaky, fake laugh; "I never thought when Carlisle was teaching me I would have to study to become a veterinarian too…" he trailed off as he saw me and Collin's glares.

"I'm gonna go, babe," I sighed finally, breaking the unsettling silence. I kissed his cheek softly, clinging to him for an extra second before letting go.

"See you soon, sweetie." He said regretfully. I didn't even care that I was dressed in an old sweatshirt and sweatpants anymore; I just walked out the door.

I was not in the mood for any of my boss's bullshit, I really wasn't. He was pacing back and forth, red in the face, as I entered the building. There weren't any customers in sight, which might have been bad luck on my part, if I wasn't a werewolf.

"ANGIE! Where the _hell _have you been? We opened forty-five freaking minutes ago!" He screamed, his face now turning an even more unnatural shade of red, "Don't you have a freaking watch!"

"I was seeing a doctor." It wasn't a lie, technically… It's better this way, I don't think he would take well a _Oh, I'm sorry I was seeing my werewolf friend, who is a doctor because I have two freaking half-breed-spawns inside of me because me and my husband are werewolves too, and this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, MY BAD! _

"Well then, could you at least call in so I could know when you're going to skip work?" he said sarcastically. I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes, but couldn't. He seemed to get angrier.

"You know what? I'm too old and too freaking tired for this shit Angie. I'm sorry, you're fired. I'll mail in your final check." His words quieted finally, until they were almost apologetic, almost. My head was spinning now, a weird feeling of desperation washing over me. A strangled sound started to make its way up my throat, but I forced it back down. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward.

"Kris… Please, please don't do this! I've worked here for how many years? Eight? Nine?" I started to plead. He groaned, spinning around to face me.

"Four, Angie. You've worked here for four years!" he barked impatiently. I had to push back a snide comment… I _had_ to get this job back; I couldn't afford getting fired in this time of need!

"Please Kris, hell, I would prefer not to beg, but seriously dude! I… I think that I might be pregnant… and I could be having twins… or something!" Kris didn't move, didn't do anything.

"Just _leave_, Angie." The anger that was raging through me at that point couldn't be held back any longer.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your FUCKING shop. And you know, I'll give you a little advice… It was pretty bad reasoning to open a store in La Push, where EVERYBODY knows EVERYBODY! I can get people to say things about you, and this shop, that you never would want getting out. I am a DANGEROUS person Kristopher Feldman. It was a bad choice getting me angry." My voice had started as a scream, angry and boiling, but eventually died down to a quiet hiss, menacing and showing my wolf self prominently.

I could see he was shaking now, but he didn't say anything, and he still didn't turn around. Quietly, so he wouldn't know I already left, I slipped out of the door. I decided to head to the Garage already, since I didn't want to go back home and have Collin force me to stay there the rest of the day.

I closed my eyes as I walked, trying to not think of the fact that I just lost some valuable money for my Collin, and I… and our apparently two children. I shivered as the words echoed through my mind.

I'm pregnant… with two kids.

I stopped in my tracks just two steps inside of the Garage, my mouth gaping open. I had refused to let the words soak into my brain before now, but they were really freaking sinking in…

"Angie? What are you doing here? You have another two hours before you get off work… Angie?" I heard Cassie speaking but, didn't comprehend exactly what she was saying. Her hand waved wildly in front of my face, and I turned to her, blinking slowly.

"Huh?" She gave an impatient sigh, and I saw Kim standing behind her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well I was just asking y'all why you were spacing out and going all weird on us all of a sudden." Cassie stated with narrowed eyes, her old southern drawl suddenly standing out. I sighed as I drifted behind the counter, propping my feet against the counter.

"Well, I have some interesting news. _I'm pregnant_." I said gruffly and a little bit insanely. I very purposely left out the whole 'twin' part, considering they would probably faint. Kim and Cassie froze; mouths open in an O of shock. And then their faces lit with huge grins, and they turned to each other, a glint in their eyes.

"Well, well, well my cousin. I do believe I heard you were going to become an aunt? Am I correct?" Kim started giggling madly as Cassie started bouncing up and down; I was surprised they hadn't started calling people!

"Oh, wow! This is amazing! I _cannot_ wait to tell Embry!" _What? _Is she freaking insane?

"No, err, maybe I should be the one to tell him, considering it could be as dangerous a pregnancy as he suggested." I said slowly. Their excitement burned to a stop immediately, and Kim placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Angie, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about that. But I know you, and you'll be strong enough to pull through whatever the hell is going to come your way. And when you do, I'll help you. I'm sure everyone will." Kim said sympathetically as Cassie nodded in agreement. I suppressed a loud groan. Even my fellow wolf girls knew I wasn't Momma material.

"How do you even do it? I mean, kids seem like so much work. I don't think… I'm not up for that. My maturity level is at like, stage zero. How am I going to keep up with everything?" I was starting to freak myself out.

"Angie, calm the hell down and listen to me!" Cassie yelled over my hyperventilating, and then quickly snapped her mouth shut, leaning in. Jared and Embry were working, and she didn't want them to overhear. "Okay, Adam is five, and he's not extremely difficult, but remember that every child is different. Brian is two, and I think he might be difficult for the rest of his childhood. Maggie though, well she's a baby. They are a lot of work, but sweet Jesus Angie, they are definitely worth it. More worth it then you could ever think of."

I stared at her, blinking slowly. I wasn't sure of the whole 'worth it' part of that speech at the moment, but I still needed to soak as much in as I could. Now Kim leaned forward, her shy smile lighting up her smooth face.

"My kids are seven, six, and three. They're a hell of a lot easier now they're older, believe me. School is something you will look forward to… I only have one to take care of at home now, and next year… well next year _all_ of them will be gone." Her eyes saddened a little bit, but she perked herself up.

I was kind of surprised by the different emotions they were showing when talking about their kids… happiness, pride, sadness even. I started to ponder what I would feel towards my children.

Would I be a loving mother like Cassie and Kim? Would I be overbearing like Hanna and Amanda? Or a soccer mom like Emily and Rachel? I sure as hell knew the answer to those last two… hell to the fricken NO! I wasn't prepared for this! What the hell, I didn't see myself as a mother and now I have to be a mother of two!

"It's just… I didn't, and still really don't, want kids, guys. How am I going to be able to do this?" My voice almost cracked, but I managed to once again push the tears back down.

They didn't get a chance to answer, because Jared and Embry decided to make their presence. "Hey Angie, so what's the news on your possible… situation?"Jared questioned as he snaked his arms around Kim's waste, kissing her atop the head. I pretended to have no idea what he was talking about…

"What do you mean? Oh, well if you're talking about my job at the bookstore, then I'm fired. But I vote to not dwell on the negative, so let's-" I got interrupted by Embry.

"You _know_ what he means, Angie. Just freaking say it, wait... you got fired?" Embry spat out angrily. He knew me. Not nearly as much as Collin, but he still knew me. And he also knew by my babble, I was trying to avoid saying something. Finally, I sighed, puffing out my chest before speaking.

"I am indeed, fired and pregnant. And you sure as hell better not phase because Cassie is in your freaking arms at the moment and it's not a big deal Seth is doing research on it and we're pretty sure it's not gonna be a harmful pregnancy plus if you get mad at Collin I'll get mad at you because it was as much my fault as it was his and also you're going to have a niece or nephew so you should at least be a little happy about everything and-" My nerves got to about the end of everything as I kept talking, not taking a break between what should have been different sentences.

"Oh, Angie." Embry sighed. It wasn't a disappointed sigh, or angry, or really even sad… more like, tired. "You're very difficult to be related to, you know that?" he asked, just as tiredly. I gave an irritated sigh but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"God, I'm sorry for my outburst last night. Werewolf moment there, huh? Hell, I haven't acted like that since you were what, seventeen? Damn it, this is difficult… but I am sorry, Angie. I know it's not entirely Collin's fault… Anyway, I'll help you through everything, if there's anything to help you through that is…" He sighed again, offering a half smile. I rolled my eyes, but grinned evilly.

"You know, you're really lucky you give sweet and awkward apologies, because otherwise you'd be fricken screwed." I pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Oh, hey Angie, what're you doing here so early?" I heard Collin shout in a confused matter, eyes scanning over me and Embry, and Jared, Cassie, and Kim watching with smirks, he probably was thinking he was going to get killed.

"Oh yeah, I got fired. Do you want some lemonade?" I offered him a glass and a pitcher, which I had just noticed. His mouth dropped open as he approached me, giving me a quick kiss before settling his hands under my torso.

"Wait, what do you mean you got fired? That doesn't make any sense… why would Kris fire you?" Collin looked utterly confused at the prospect of me not being wanted somewhere, and I forced down a snort that was building its way up, this man loved me too much…

"Well, apparently, I'm a late, sassy, disrespectful, rude woman with a knack of warding off business… but other than that, it's a complete mystery." I smirked, resting on his shoulder. I heard him sigh deeply.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered quietly, rocking me back and forth silently.

"Well, I can tell you what you should have done. You should have dumped me in a ditch and escaped to Mexico." I heard him chuckle softly as his arms tightened around me.

Nope, I never could have done that. I love you too much."

**So this is the next chappie!! I want to thank my wonderful beta laurazuleta18, who helps me more than anyone could know! She got this back VERY quickley also, and adding to that her amazing story, she's like wonderwoman or something!!**

**So I hope evryone liked this, and also thanks to everyone who voted on previous polls and reviewed the last chapter!! I'm so happy with all the reviews, thanks to everyone so much! It would be awesome if everyone could leave another review!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	6. A Happy Ending

**Chapter Six - A Happy Ending**

Mine and Collin's hands were linked as we walked to our home, our annoying half-day of work over. I sighed tiredly as he snaked his arm around my shoulder, dragging me into his side. He had been doing this for as long as I could remember, and I sometimes I would think back to when he explained he did this because he liked me being as close to him as possible, he said it made him feel great relief to know that I was safe in his arms.

"Angie, are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Collin's voice broke my reminiscing, and I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm fine... just remembering the past. Like, when we first met, and you explaining different aspects of imprinting... that kind of thing." I shrugged to show it was no big deal. Collin's eyes swept me over in fascination.

"You know, sometimes when I look at you, I'm back at that very spot on the beach. I'm back to my world being shifted all over again, and seeing the incredible beauty in you for the first time." His words were soft, his eyes looked sad and at the same time, happy as he looked me over again in admiration.

"Thanks, Collin. I loved you too, you know, from the first time I saw you... Even if I was a little scared." I leaned over, kissing his cheek gently, then giggled, "But don't get so mushy with me, I'm gonna cry or something, remember, pregnant hormonal woman here." I pushed him playfully, and he laughed.

Suddenly though, our laughter died down and was replaced with a scared silence. We were in front of our home... the home that now had Seth in it, waiting with some information or research that could change Collin and mine's destiny... forever.

"Ready, Hun?" Collin whispered to me in a scared voice. I sucked in, before nodding.

"Ready as hell, babe." My eyes narrowed as I tromped up the sidewalk, opening the door quickly to see what Seth had for us.

Collin stepped in before I could, towing me behind him as we started down the hallway to the guestroom Seth was staying in. "Seth? Are you there, man?" Collin called. We heard a grunting sound from behind the door and raised our eyebrows at each other before stepping in.

"Hey Collin, hello... Angie." As he said my name, something in his eyes lit up for a brief moment, and his smile widened just a bit more. It happened so fast, I wasn't even sure it happened... My curiosity about it quickly vanished when his facial expressions turned a bit sad.

"Alright, guys... you'd better sit down. I got some shit to inform you on." He said seriously, Collin's grip on my hand tightened so much it would have hurt if I was a human. We collapsed onto the bed, my anger and fear searing as Seth began to speak.

"Okay, so I'm not sure how much of this is legit, but I tried my best. So, from what I've gathered, your pregnancy could last anywhere from two months, to the regular nine months." He stopped talking, and I gestured for him to continue, but he still said nothing.

"Uh, you can continue." He took a deep breath before speaking.

"That's all I know for sure. I can't determine much else until you're later in the pregnancy." I let out a low growl.

"Are you fucking KIDDING me? You built us all up, and now all you say is THAT?" I screamed angrily, advancing on him darkly. He held up his hands in defense, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down, Angie! I will tell you more, once I know if any of it is true or not, okay? Now, _calm down_ Angie." Seth's voice changed to a soothing, and slight warning, tone as he spoke. For some reason, I felt oddly comforted by his voice and did calm down. I let out an annoyed huff before sinking to my place beside Collin, who immediately started to make little circles on my back with his hands.

"Anyway, I was just going to say that if you wanted to, you could have another ultrasound, and see how far along you are?" Seth offered, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm tired. Maybe at six, because I want to fricken sleep." I said sharply, standing up. Before Seth could say anything, I bounded out of the room, already not wanting to wait to sink into my covers with my hot werewolf of a husband.

* * *

**Seth POV**

As Angie tore from the room, Collin following her of course, proclaiming that he was too tired to do anything, I started to freak out. Not depressive freaking out, more like alarmed freaking out. From the moment I opened the door, there was this abnormal pull towards Angie, when she talked about aborting the babies I almost wanted to kill her... And when she left, I felt... sad, in a way. And worse, when she came back, there was this little happy feeling inside of me.

Jake had described this to me, showed me his feelings of when and why it happened... I pulled out my phone so fast my hand was a blur, I dialed Jake's number quickly before pressing the phone to my ear in anxiousness. "Hello?" Jake answered, his voice layered with sleep.

"Jake? Oh fuck, oh freaking shit!" I struggled to keep my panicked voice quiet.

"Seth, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Jacob seemed more awake now, I could hear the _click _of a light switch in the background.

"Shit, Jacob... I think that I might imprint on one of Angie and Collin's kid!"

All night, I didn't sleep a wink. I was so restless, replaying Jake's words of advice in my head over and over again. One second, I was agreeing with him, the next I was thinking he was totally wrong... And then, I would try to avert my mind and end up thinking about... _her_. So, I would once again think of Angie, which would bring me back to the imprinting controversy.

Finally, when the clock read six thirty, I thought it would be early enough to get up. I stood up, stretching my sore muscles. I needed to go for a run...

I climbed out of the small window in my room with slight difficulty, ripping the hem of my pants in the process. Sighing, I landed with a dull thud on the ground. I quickly pulled off my ruined pants, tying them to my ankle in a swift motion. As the air around me started to shimmer... I felt the familiar feeling of my bones being realigned along with an uncomfortable feeling of slight pain. Seconds later, I landed on my huge paws, and a comfortable silence settling in my head, I missed this, La Push's crispy air bit I didn't want to think about the purpose of my visit nor why I had the time to do it, but the silence in my head felt great none the less.

That was one of the many things I loved about being in Jake's pack... Quil and Embry had joined Sam's pack after all of us left for Canada, and now both of them were trying to stop phasing, so they wouldn't come in. Really, me and Jake were the only members of his pack left...

Sighing, I pushed myself to go further. A good feeling rushed through me as I started to feel like I was flying through the forest. I let out a howl of joy for the first time in a long time, letting the feeling of happiness sink into my tattered soul.

A slightly familiar scent entered my nose and I slowed, sniffing gently. It was another shape-shifter, but it was an unfamiliar smell, so I figured that it must have been Jesse, Jill, or Louis. The rest of the pack had stopped phasing, and Louis was planning to stop soon. I was saddened a little as I realized that soon, only four people would be in the original pack...

Just then, a large grey wolf strode out of the clearing, his eyes widening as he saw me. I recognized him as Jesse, and a very familiar scent was clinging to him. He motioned for me to phase back, so I did, pulling on my pants and turning to face him with puzzlement.

"So, why do you have Paul's scent all over you, because that's just weird..." I asked lazily as he scoffed.

"Oh, shut it. It's Marie's scent... you can detect the little bit of Rachel in there, plus her unique flare of evergreen, can't you?" I sighed at his sarcastic question. We both knew I could.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood." I muttered, falling against a tree. Jesse's face softened as sat next to me, reaching out to punch my shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, I heard about Abbie. Sorry about that." I winced at hearing her name, but ignored it.

"That's okay, I guess... But I kind of have a new worry on my mind." I groaned, reaching up to rub my forehead. There was a strong headache forming there, and I was a little pissed about it, weren't werewolves supposed to _not_ get fucking headaches?

"And what would that be?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I sighed as I turned to face him, my face serious.

"Okay, Jesse... I know we don't know each other all that well, but you're still my brother... Did you... I was just wondering if you had felt anything towards Rachel, when she was pregnant with Marie, I mean?" I stuttered, not sure exactly how ask my question. A still silence fell between us before Jesse finally answered.

"Yes... yeah, I did. I didn't know what it meant, so I kept my mouth shut, but yes, I did feel something towards her. Of course, all of that stopped when Marie was born. Why do you want to know?" I didn't answer his question immediately, and as his brain started to gear up he gasped.

"Wait... you don't... Like, do you feel anything towards Lola or Angie?" I scoffed a little at his question.

"I haven't even seen Lola yet... But yes, there's this thing with Angie that's weird," I paused, shaking my head, "but I had a little talk with Jake, and he said that I might just be seeing the presence of... Abbie... in her since she's a female 'mythological' creature, or something." I shook my head again, still having no idea what to think.

"Well, that's a bit of a conflicting situation." Jesse sighed, and then suddenly perked his ears. "Um... Marie's feeling down, and I imagine it's because Paul's yelling at her." His eyes glinted with malice as he stood.

"Wait, how do you know she's upset?" I asked, though I really already knew from Jake.

"Seth, shouldn't you know about this? Imprinters always know what their imprinter is feeling..." He sighed, an even sadder look on his face, "Even if the imprints themselves don't..."

I watched as he took off, wondering if soon, would I also be owned by and subjected to following around a baby, as Jesse, Quil, and Jacob had before me? But if I actually imprinted on the child, would I really care?

I shook my head again as I stood up, not believing what I had gotten myself into...

I followed the path to Emily's familiar little house, the one that she had bought so long ago, before Embry had even joined the pack. I knew from the voices inside the house that she was up, along with some of her kids. I hesitated before knocking on the door, thinking back to a time briefly where I would have just walked straight in, not giving a thought to knocking.

"Jennifer Pauline! I told you to help John hold Janie while I answer the door!" Emily's normally soft voice had gotten strict. I heard a groan before a stomping of small feet sounded. "Now, who the hell would be visiting the Uley home at eight thirty in the morning?" I heard Emily grumble softly as she raced for the door. Rolling my eyes, I forcefully placed a smile on my face.

She opened the door, and when she saw me, the left side of her face smiled bright. "Oh, Seth! Wow... well, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, have you?" Emily giggled at her joke, and then pulled me for hug.

"Goodness, I haven't seen you in person since Jill and Willie got married! Heck, I was only pregnant with John then!" Emily let me come in, closing the door after me quickly.

"So, what brings you here?" Emily asked gently, curiously. I looked to the ground, shaking my head.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

"Oh, well, a surprise visit... That's not a-"

"I think I'm going to imprint." I blurted it out before I realized exactly what I was saying. Emily's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something, but I covered it with my hand, speaking before she could, "Wait, you can't tell anyone... not even Sam, you got that, Emily?" I pleaded quickly. She nodded slowly, eyes still wide as possible.

"Oh, my god Seth... what are you going to do?" In a way, I knew I could rely on telling Emily the most, because it saved and ruined her life at the same time, whereas others in the pack would go only one way on the concept.

"I'm going to have to face the imprint. I know I might regret the idea, but even now I don't think I could leave Angie." I moaned, shaking my head. Emily patted my shoulder, sighing also.

"Don't worry Seth, everything will work out in the end." _I sure hope so_, but then another thought came to me.

I laughed without humor, speaking sarcastically, "Yeah, because_ everyone _in this family has a happy ending right?"

* * *

**Well, hallo everyone! So, I really hoped everyone reading this chapter! And just so you know, it wouldn't be as good as it is if it weren't for laurazuleta18! She rocks as a bet, and as a writer, so go check out her story as well!**

**It would be awesome if people could review as much as last time! Ya'll are just amazing, and it means so much! Also, i have a poll in my profile about what story I should post next, and you can vote for up to 3 stories, so everyone check that out please!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**PS, I was just looking through some old notes for Never Too Young... You guys, I almost named Angie, Nancy, and origanally, Embry was going to imprint on her, and she was gonna be Brady's sister... Wierd, I know. **


	7. You'll Never Forgive Yourself Ever

**Chapter Seven – You'll Never Forgive Yourself… Ever**

**Angie POV**

Nothing had happened for what seemed like years, but was really only a week. We had waited and waited, and each day passed, another ultrasound here and there, every day becoming harder and harder to make out a little body, or a beating heart. Now we were sitting on the same old fricking bed that I had been confined to for the last two days.

Seth insisted that I get a lot of bed rest, which annoyed the _hell_out of me. He and Collin constantly checked in on me, serving me like I was a fricking queen or something, which pissed me off more. I was a werewolf, for god's sake! I could do things on my dick-sucking own!

Seth had been acting strange the whole week, disappearing at the strangest times for hours. He would hold doors open for me, and at times, even hover over me like Collin used to do, when I was twelve or thirteen. It was making me feel weird, and frankly I didn't like it.

I snapped at him quite often, and even if I hadn't been jacked up on stupid pregnant hormones, I think I still would have done it. "Okay, Angie. Let's get you going." Seth smiled at me briefly, before checking his clip board again, where he had been taking furious notes ever since he got here.

I heard the familiar, annoying beeping of the machines, and Seth handed that goopy stuff to Collin to rub on my stomach, which he did very seductively, by the way. "Damn it, Collin! Will you try to freaking STOP getting me to have to sex! Remember the all-freaking-mighty Seth said bed rest was much needed! And bed-rest involves RESTING! Not eating you alive!" I growled as he finished up.

Seth blushed and cleared his throat and Collin looked at me for a second, dazed, and then shook his head. "Okay, whatever you say babe." I glared at him for a second before falling back onto the bed, crossing my arms in a huff, stupid pregnant woman hormones and stupid forever-young horny werewolves!

Seth pressed the microphone thingy on my stomach, (which Seth tried to explain has a name, but I don't really care) and stared at the screen expectantly. He kept moving it around, and I could see his apprehension growing with each passing second. "Shit," he mumbled after several minutes, sighing.

"What, what is it?" Collin's worried voice hastily asked, clasping to my hand tightly. I rubbed it reassuringly, trying to calm him.

"I can't get anything guys. Nothing. Which means, they're grown stronger." Seth said, slowly, leaning against the wall with an exhausted look.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" I snapped at him. He glanced at me, trying not to roll his eyes. I could just _tell_ he found this funny.

"Oh, so you find my anger and confusion amusing, do you? Well, if you were fucking pregnant, then you would sure as hell be confused too! You need to shut the hell up before you say something that will REALLY get me mad! You don't want me kicking your stupid ass! Fuck you Seth Clearwater!" I screeched at him, jabbing my finger in his chest. I was breathing hard as I sent him a glare that would scare any vampire.

Suddenly, Seth leaned down to Collin and whispered, "Well man, this is what you get for not having to go through her puberty." He laughed after that, and Collin jabbed his stomach.

"I can_not_ believe you just said that! This is not that bad, and if you want bad, I will fucking give you terrible!" I screamed, bursting into tears at the end of my sentence. Collin's hands were soothingly rubbing my shoulders as I leaned against his chest, sniffling.

"Well, erm, sorry." Seth said after a moment, giving me a strange look.

"I thought so." I barked at him, crossing my arms with a scowl. After a second, my glare wavered, and I let my arms fall to my side with a sigh. Stupid pregnancy emotions.

"Sorry guys, but seriously try not to piss me off." I said, trying not scowl. "And by the way, I'm fricking starving."

"Oh, yeah. I got your favorite chicken breasts cooking, babe." Collin smiled at me. My sarcastic smile wavered, and I glanced down, at my chest.

"Oh? Is that your _oh, so subtle_hint that my breasts are getting larger? Because looking like I got fricking plastic surgery in fucking Beverly Hills isn't very funny, thank you! God, just go and get me the damn chicken!" I screamed again, pounding my fists on the bed.

Collin sprinted out of the room, and I could hear pots and pans moving around in the kitchen. I stared at Seth, still cross. "What did _I_ do?" he asked warily. I growled at him.

"Just stop looking at me like that. It's annoying." I barked at him. He sighed as he left the room, giving me a tired, aggravated look. I ignored it as I sat up, biting my lip as I looked out the window to the darkened street.

Lola, Emily, Rachel, and all the wolf girls had stopped in to see me in the past week, but my fast advancing pregnancy had gotten me all hormonal, and I snapped at them too.

Rachel especially got fed up with me. She said that there was no excuse for acting like I am, even if I'm pregnant, which I think is total bull. I mean, shit, I don't exactly enjoy feeling like a volcano, and I definitely hate blowing up at Collin all the time.

"Humph." I huffed, disgruntled as I settled back into the bed. I couldn't ever get comfortable for the life of me, and I had begged Seth to let me get up, but he was persistent. Something about I have to save my energy, 'just in case', whatever that meant.

"Okay babe, here's your lunch." Collin smiled gently as he came into the room. The smell hit me like a bulldozer, the scent of the chicken running up my nose. My face paled as he stepped forward, and my stomach lurched.

"Oh, _my god_! Get that shit away from me!" I suddenly pleaded, trying to keep the puke down. But it was too late, and I leaned over the side of the bed to empty my stomach's contents. Collin dropped the food as he rushed to me, holding my hair back for me as I continued to barf.

"Oh, Hun, crap I'm so sorry." He said eyes wide as he started to apologize. He had that _look_ on his face, like everything wrong in the world was his fault, and my feelings of annoyance turned to sympathy as he looked at me.

"Its fine, Collin. I'll probably be throwing up all the time anyway. Do _not_ feel bad about this, okay?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows as if daring him to say no to me.

"It's… I'm… Alright, I'll get over it. I mean, I've done worse." He said glumly. I let out a low hiss, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh no you fucking don't! If you blame yourself for anything that's happened to me since I was born, you're wrong, okay? Now that we've got that sorted out… take that freaking chicken smell out of the room. It's making me wanna barf again." I said in a clipped tone. Collin sighed, avoiding my eyes as he reached down to scoop up the plate.

As he walked out of the room, I glanced down at the mess I made with another sigh. Ugh, the smell was almost as sickening as the chicken itself. As the smell became more and more unbearable, I squirmed, until finally I sprang out of the bed, heading to the closet. I got out some bleach, and let it run to the hardwood floors. I took out a rag next, and started to scrub. When I got as much of the chicken smell away as possible, I then moved onto the puke. My face turned green as I cleaned that up as well. Grabbing yet another rag, I started scrubbing again, determined to be rid of it completely.

"Angie, um, are you _cleaning_?" Collin was suddenly leaning down next to me, a question mark on his face. I turned red, throwing the rag to the floor.

"Well, sorry! Jesus, I didn't know it was illegal for me to clean! Won't make the same freaking mistake again, I guess!" I snapped at him as I stood. My hands, which had been raw, were now healed, and they stung only mildly, if at all.

"No babe, I just meant that you really hate to clean, you always left that up to me, remember?" He asked innocently, and I could see that he was trying not to piss me off further. My features softened as I studied him.

He looked really exhausted, and I couldn't blame him. Dealing with my regular self was probably tiresome enough, but now I was probably ten times worse. He looked like he was getting some worry lines on his forehead, and his eyes had sleep lines under them. My stomach seemed to curl as I realized it hurt him to see me like this, even though I wasn't really physically hurting.

I knew he knew that one comment could send me reeling with anger, or possibly make me burst into tears of hurt, so he didn't know what to talk about with me. I bit my lip to stop tears. I couldn't believe that I did this to him! Collin didn't deserve this kind of treatment! I'm the worst Imprint in the history of forever!

I could feel my eyes filling up as I put my head in my hands."I-I'm so s-sorry!" I sobbed. His hands were immediately rubbing my shoulders, and he was humming soothingly to me.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked in a soft voice, confused.

"Because I ruin damn everything! You can hardly even talk to me without me having fucking flames spit out of my ears!" I cried into his shoulder. He held onto me tighter.

"That's not your fault, okay? You have no choice. And besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be pregnant in the first place." He said darkly. I slapped his arm, glaring at him.

"Stop that, don't let what Embry said get to you. You know by now he's an idiot." I scolded with a slight scowl, and slight playful smirk. Collin grinned too, reaching down to give me a soft kiss.

I leaned into it, closing my eyes. We hadn't had sex since the night before Collin realized I was pregnant, which makes it almost eight days, so far the longest we've gone ever since we'd first started, excluding my fifteenth birthday.

My tongue slid forward, and poked his lips delicately. He opened and I rolled my tongue as I deepened the kiss. I moaned gently as he hooked his thumbs inside my pants, rubbing my thighs roughly. "I want you _so_ bad," I groaned against his cheek.

I reached across, grabbing his t-shirt to tear it off, dropping it to the floor without a second thought. I breathed heavily against him as he started to ease my shirt off, and then quite suddenly, stopped.

"What the HELL Collin?" I screamed at him as he forced my shirt back down, grabbing his shirt off the floor to put it back on. "What the fuck was that?" I screeched at him, my face red with fury.

"I'm… sorry. I just… can't. Not right now, with something inside of you. I mean, what if we somehow hurt it? I couldn't… I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He whispered, guilt tearing across his face. I stared at him crossly before letting out an angry howl.

"Fuck, that's all anybody everybody fricking talks about anymore! Angie's pregnant… the babies… careful this, careful that, all for two little BRATS growing inside of me! You know what, I honestly don't give a frigging dick what happens to these things, but I'm going to have to because YOU want them! So maybe, you could give a little to me?" I screamed at him, sliding each word out with malice.

Before I knew what was happening, pain ripped across Collin's face as he turned away from me, and then sprinted to the window, diving out without a glance back. I watched him go, still angry. I knew that at the moment, I was still too mad to be guilty about hurting him, but later I would feel worse than I ever had.

"Wow, I can't believe you." I turned to the doorway, and with a blush found I had an audience. Cassie, Rachel, Marie, and Claire were standing in the doorway, and I noticed it was Rachel who had spoken. She held her chin up high, and was sending me a glare so strong, I was shaken.

"That was... cruel. You know he'll blame himself." Claire, who was usually peppy, was suddenly disappointed.

"We should probably leave." Cassie said uncomfortably, shuffling her feet. Rachel shook her head as she left, scowling.

"Come on, Marie, babe?" she called. Marie hesitated before following her mother, but our eyes met for a fraction of a second, and in her eyes I saw… understanding, as though she could relate.

I collapsed onto the bed, my body shaking with unshed tears. Why did I have to do this? I mean, have I always been this horrible.

I whimpered as I cradled my knees to my chest, still not believing the words I had shouted at Collin. I had only blown up at him that bad once before, after my thirteenth birthday party. I had sworn I would never hurt him, and therefore hurt myself, that bad ever again. Yet, I just had.

I was in shock that I had hurt the love of my life, and a strange pain settled over me, I knew in my heart that I would never get rid of it.

Maybe this is how imprinting works, if you just hurt them once, you'll never forgive yourself… ever.

* * *

**So, here is the next chapter! I know that it's a little bit late... but guys, I'm sorry to say that I'm not feeling as motivated. I got less reviews then I normally do, so come on people, please review! I don't want to be one of those people who refuses to update if they don't get like, a hundred reviews or something. But, I will say that the more reviews, the faster I write!!**

**I want to thank my beta, Laurazuleta18, for betaing this super quick and making it better! She also has an amazing story, so people should check it out!**

**The only other thing is, that it would be great if ya'll could vote on the poll on my profile! Hope everyone enjoyed the chappie!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**PS, Just so ya'll know, I'm gonna be basing this off of my mama's pregnancy thus far, and it's been hell so far... In case you hadn't noticed, Angie had a few mood swings there...**


	8. Slip Away From Me

**Chapter Eight – Slip Away From Me**

My heart was hammering in my chest as I clammily fell back onto the bed, shaking. I knew that my face was pale, and my hands clenched tightly. I was breathing slowly, flipping through memories of what had just happened. I couldn't believe what I had said to him…

My heart shattered as I realized he didn't run because he was mad at me, no, stupid imprinting made him so he could never be too upset with me… No, he ran because he was disgusted with himself. This wasn't exactly a first time occurrence, after all.

He wouldn't, and technically couldn't, let this go. I could hardly believe how much I messed up. "Please, god please let all that not have really happened…" I pleaded, trying to reach whoever was listening to me. I sighed as I looked around the room, its depressing gray walls glaring back at me. It had happened, and now, I would have to try and fix things up the best I could.

"Angie, you okay?" Seth asked softly, his eyes flitting around the room nervously. I could tell by the slouch in his shoulders and the nervousness in his hands and legs that he had heard what I had said, well actually screamed, at Collin.

"Am _I_ okay?" I scoffed at him as he stepped carefully into the room. His face was carefully blanked, as though his emotion had to be stored away. "I feel horrible, but I know that Collin is alone, sulking somewhere in the forest probably feeling a whole lot worse than me, so please don't ask me if I'm okay, I'm not the one you should be worried about." I whispered painfully, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"I can go look for him, tell him you really want to see him. He won't say no, you know he can't." Seth's words were gentle, yet, they hurt… a lot, _he can't_.

"No, don't say I ordered him to come back home. That won't make me feel any better; it would make me feel worse actually. Just… just tell him that I'm very sorry, and that he can come back… if he wants." I looked down, still feeling horrible. Jeez, this just wasn't like me. It proved in so many ways that Collin was really the only one who could change me, my mood and my attitude.

Seth nodded, averting his eyes from me as he ducked out the window. I stopped myself from groaning… was the window the new way to get out of our home? I crossed my legs, my mind trailing off to Collin.

I wondered with worry how long it would take me to beg for forgiveness… yet, I already knew the answer. Not even a second. He would interrupt, saying I was right, yada-yada, and then blame him for anything and everything.

With a huff, I stood up, making my way to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to puke again, my stomach turning uncomfortably. I passed by the mirror quickly flitting my eyes to my reflection for a quarter of a second. As my image slowly sunk into my brain, my bare feet skidded to a stop on the tile floor, and I gasped.

I backtracked slowly, standing sideways in the mirror. My throat closed up as I saw the small bump rising from my stomach area… I was beyond confused, emotions trampling through me like a stampede. How was this even possible? Yesterday… there was nothing.

The small bump wasn't even really a bump, and human eyes would hardly be able to distinguish it. It was more of a lump, really… but I could see it was most definitely there.

The bile rising in my throat suddenly shot up with more force than before, and I retched into the sink, my body shaking from feeling so lousy. "I have such a difficult life." I mumbled to myself, letting my head fall into my hands.

Shakily, I ran my hand across my mouth, tumbling from the bathroom to the bed again, sliding into its blankets. They felt cold against my skin, so cold I couldn't suppress a shiver from rolling across my back.

"Angie…" Collin's voice interrupted my thoughts and my head snapped up to look into his eyes. Ashamed, I ducked my head, red coloring my cheeks.

"Angie, are you okay?" that one simple, statement pushed me over the edge. Built up anger rushed up in me, and I sucked in, trying, for once, to control my anger and not aim it at the person nearest to me.

"Collin, please, I am freaking _begging_ you, to not apologize. That was my fault. You did _nothing_." I whispered shakily. Guilt clouded his face as he looked off to the side, a faraway look on his face.

"But I did. Maybe it wasn't my fault when you blew up before, but I've screwed up so much, so many other times," he said sadly, still not moving towards me, "Everybody knows I'm the worst imprinter ever." He added glumly, his voice a coarse whisper. Anger engulfed me.

"And _who_ says that? Because I will _kick_ their _idiot_ asses." I hissed dangerously. Collin shrugged a bit.

"It's more of a common knowledge. I mean, look at all the things I've caved into, and you ended up getting hurt. You sprained your ankle within the first hour of our imprint!" he growled, shaking his head. I scoffed, narrowing my eyes.

"That wasn't your fault, and you know it. I'm not an easy person to keep up with… And you realize I could have persuaded you into letting me doing a lot worse. Besides, you talked me out of a bunch of stupid stuff." I argued, glaring. I couldn't believe he was putting himself down like this! God knows what would've happened to me if he hadn't tamed me a bit?

"Right, like what?" he sighed, frowning.

"Well, you stopped me from murdering our neighbors at _least_ a dozen times, and you've calmed me whenever I was about to phase. Remember that time when a guy took that last lettuce head? I almost exploded in the vegetable section!" I yelled, eyes flashing. He took a deep breath, crossing his arms.

"Fine, I did help you. But still, I almost lost you so many times, and I feel so fucking guilty that the possibility even came up. I mean, that filthy leech almost crushed your head before you phased, and then I let you… let you fight in the war that Brady, Leah, and Rickie died in. The Volturri attempted to attack, and almost got you… I mean, it all adds up!" he yelled back, looking crestfallen. I clenched my teeth, shaking my head fiercely.

"Right, okay. You know, even if you hadn't of imprinted on me, my blood would have helped me phase. And I still would have been important to Embry, but I'm definitely not his imprint, so he wouldn't have been as driven to get to me, wouldn't have run as fast as you did… And you just got there, just in time.

"Like I said, I still would have phased. I still would have fought in the war, I could have argued it out of Embry right away… But you were always there, fending off and tiring the vampires before I attacked them. I was inexperienced them, and maybe I wouldn't have been able to beat them.

"And when the Volturri were running after me… Unfortunately, I'm the smallest wolf, what they would believe the easiest target. They most probably would still have tried to capture me. When it happened, you were more driven than any other to run, like before. It was you who came to my rescue, attacking the bloodsucker before it could get me in its arms. You didn't put me in any danger, you saved me from it." My voice, which had been an angry yell, quieted to a hoarse whisper as I blinked at the floor, steadying my gaze so as not to cry.

And then, he was crossing the room swiftly, picking me up in his arms, and crushing his lips to mine. "You realize- you're- perfection- right?" Collin whispered fiercely into my ear in between kisses. My arms snaked around his waist, and I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. It was familiar, and comforted me like nothing else ever could.

"God I love you…" I mumbled, squeezing him tighter.

"I love you too, babe, I love you too."

**Seth POV**

I swallowed uncomfortably as I saw Collin tear away from me, no doubt eager as hell to make amends with his imprint. I had seen into the minds of imprinted wolves ever since I had first phased, and they would do anything to please them, anything to be on good terms with them.

Sighing, I shook my head. I needed to go for a run, bad. Angie was noticing my strange behavior, and I still refused to believe I was going to imprint on one of her babies. It was impossible… I mean, who even knew that those babies were fertile? Damn, what if they were boys?

Growling slightly at the thought, I shook my head once more. I didn't phase, just ran as a human. I knew that I wouldn't be interrupted in thought; I just didn't want to bother with clothes, which had become such a nuisance ever since becoming a wolf back in 07'…

I realized with force the impact of my thoughts… 2007 was almost twenty years ago, which meant it was almost twenty years since I had first phased. Shock took me over, because I was pretty much freaking out.

At the same time, I realized with dry humor that I had subconsciously started to run the border, as I had so many years ago. And then, her scent hit me like a boulder, and I stumbled my arms flailing as I fell to the ground.

It was the first time that I had tripped since becoming a wolf, weirdly enough. I was taken off guard, and even more shock piled onto my frayed nerves.

"_Seth…_" her voice spoke to me as if in a dream, and I looked around wildly.

"Abbie! Abbie, please, please come out!" I was begging like a dog, I knew, but I didn't care. I needed her so bad, I wanted her so bad. It was like all my heart was calling out to me.

"_Seth!" _her voice still seemed faraway, in dreamland.

"Please, Abbie. I'm pleading you to come out, please…" my voice cracked as I spoke, and tears threatened to push over my eyes.

Crying wasn't something I would usually do, of course. But with Abbie, I would do anything… become _anything_. And now, I knew with all my heart that I needed to cry to her to be with me. I didn't care if I come off as desperate.

She was my everything, I couldn't live without her, I missed her body besides me, her beautiful face smiling lovingly at me, her angelic voice calling my name, I needed her…

She very well may have left me, but I would forgive her, because she meant everything to me, and I would do anything to be with her. Her smile, so bright and warm, her hair, so long and flowing, her heart, so big and compassionate. She was perfection, and I didn't deserve her.

I realized she might have known that, maybe that was what caused her to leave. But, like I've said, I love her, and need her to be with me… And I knew that she wasn't mine, I was hers.

"Please, Abbie. I love you." I whispered, shaking. I closed my eyes tight, whishing with every ounce of my body that she would answer me just once.

"Seth…" this time, I could hear it plainly. Her voice seemed to be right in front of me, and my heart skipped about seven beats as it sounded.

My eyelids lifted slowly, every part of me praying that she would be there, right there. And she was.

Her face seemed drawn, tight as she looked at me, but a smile so big it made me smile was lighting her face, and I ignored her exhausted look. I leapt to my feet, but she didn't move from her stop.

We both knew that this time, she had to come to me. She took one step forward, her beautiful golden eyes never leaving mine. This shocked me, golden? Which meant… she had been feeding vegetarian? A feeling of happiness swelled in me as she suddenly took a couple more steps forward, until she was running, sprinting at full vampire speed as she suddenly slammed into me.

"Oh Seth, oh my Seth… I'm sorry! I'm so damn sorry!" she sobbed, hands reaching into my hair and dragging my face down to give me a soft kiss, "I was so stupid! I completely understand if you never want to see my face ever again!".

"You're forgiven, you're forgiven Abbie, you're completely, one hundred percent forgiven." I whispered coarsely, holding her tighter.

But I was afraid… afraid that she would again, slip away from me.

* * *

**Heyla everyone! So, thank you for the reviews!! But ya know, some extra ones couldn't hurt... *wink,wink***

**So anyway, I really want people to answer this question: Do you like Abbie? I'm very curious as to people's opinions! ;D**

**I want to thank my amazing beta, laurazuleta18! She got this back super-fast, and she's an amazing writer!!! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	9. They're Going to be Ours

**Chapter Nine – They're Going to be Ours**

**Angie's POV**

"Are you _sure_?" Collin demanded once again, stroking my hand anxiously. Irritated, I slapped his hand away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, I have been telling you that for how many hours now? I am perfectly fine." I hissed back, busying myself with looking out the window. "Just go, Collin. I'll be fine here for a little while." I sighed. Looking at him, I truthfully didn't want him to leave, but Seth had been gone for so long! It was unsettling. With a groan, he stood.

He'd been reluctant to leave my side for even a second since we made up, and I guess it was because he noticed the tiny little bump that was now on my stomach. But it was still annoying as hell.

"You know what? Why don't I… just call Jared." He said, thinking quickly. I huffed a little, rolling my eyes.

"You know he's trying to stop phasing. He hasn't done it for two years, for god's sakes! And Embry hasn't done it in four months now, Paul in six. Why don't you call Quil at least?" I said evenly, and his face pulled into a frown.

We both knew calling Quil wouldn't be on the list of best ideas. Claire is… well, since Aaron was born, she's been a little crazy. She resents patrol greatly, or really anything that would keep Quil away from her. He wanted to keep phasing for a couple of more years, but she was persistent on the fact that she didn't like the idea.

"Angie, the only other people I'll be able to call are Max, Jill, Jesse, and Louis." He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. I grabbed his hand, giving it a peck.

"Then you call Max, and have him take a look with you. You're going to be the next alpha as soon as Quil stops phasing. You have to take charge a little." I told him, my eyes holding his passionately.

"Okay…" he trailed off, and then stood, glancing back at me once before biting his lip and jumping through the window. I couldn't help but let a little growl out.

"Really, Collin? The window?" I screeched, shaking my head. I heard a bark of a laugh outside, and then silence. Settling back into the pillows, I closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to come.

I guess my fairy godmother was listening to me today.

~*~*~

"Seth, are you sure we should have came here?" a heavily accented voice asked, her words clear and light. I blearily blinked awake, yawning. Looking around me, I found Collin sitting by my bedside, smiling a little. Seth was standing across the room with that damn clipboard, making little notes. I felt a bit of relief and happiness swell within me at seeing him there, like a little bit of me was rejoicing.

But then, I noticed the beautiful vampire standing next to him. She looked uncomfortable standing there, her back stiff. She looked almost regretful as she looked at me and Seth. But as she stared at Seth, her gaze turned quite adoring, her head cocked to the side gently.

"Darling, I promised Angie and Collin I would help them with this." Seth said his voice soothing. She sniffed the air haughtily, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Well, fine. If you swore to them." She said. But even I could hear the disinclination in her voice. Seth seemed to not notice it, though, as he grinned appreciatorily at her.

"Thanks, darling." He pecked her cheek, and then made his way to me, grinning.

"How you feeling, Ang?" he asked casually, flipping through some papers.

"Uh, alright, I guess. But your wife over there should keep it down in the morning." I shot a look at her, almost seething. A weird feeling had spread through me, almost protective of Seth. I hated that she left him, and then suddenly sprung back up, expecting total forgiveness. An odd silence spread throughout the room as Abbie glared at me, her sinister glare not making me waver for even a moment, I think I already hated her.

"Um, so, do you want to try another ultrasound today?" Collin asked awkwardly, trying to soothe the tension in the room. I beamed at him; he was always there to make things better!

"Err, sure. But I don't think that we'll be able to see anything. She's growing stronger by the second, strange as it seems." Seth said, already handing the stupid gloppy stuff to Collin and getting the machine ready.

I held Collin's hand tightly as Seth pressed the thing to my stomach, making little murmurs and mh-hm's. It was quite annoying, actually. I glared at him for a moment, but he didn't seem to take notice as he squinted at the screen, trying to see past the blank nothingness that was shown on it.

"You know Collin, being pregnant kind of sucks. I really want some alcohol at this moment. Jesus, I don't even care what kind. Any would be great." I sighed, rubbing my fingers together as though dust was caught between them.

"Um, well. That isn't a very good idea. You'll have to settle for water." I looked at Seth for a moment, and then at Collin, who was staring at Seth as well. I was about to open my mouth to speak when Collin jumped in.

"What Seth _meant_, babe, is that it might hurt the babies, okay? But you won't have to settle for water… You can have… coffee! Do you want that?" he asked nervously, rubbing my arm uneasily. He had that expression of worry on his face that just screamed 'apprehensive imprint'.

I glared at Seth; angry that he answered that stupid reply and made Collin all worried about my angry response and start to ramble. God, now _I'm_ rambling in my freaking head… _that _doesn't sound crazy.

"Collin. I. Am. Fine. If I need something, I will flipping ask for it. Stop worrying so fucking much; it's getting on my nerves too much," I growled, then turned to Seth, "And you need to think of better answers." I stuck my chin out, huffing. I heard a little hiss across the room, and turned my neck.

Abbie looked furious as she gazed at me, her hands clasped into fists. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" I asked her feigning sweetness. She cleared her throat once, steadying her glare on me even more strongly.

"You do not talk to my Seth that way." She said her voice defensive and high. I got the impression she was almost desperate for him as she planted her feet on the ground, crossing her arms.

I blinked three times before giggling, and then giggled again. "You know, for a second, I thought you were serious. I am pregnant. I am hormonal. I can do whatever the hell I want. So shut the fuck up bitch." My voice grew louder with each word, until I was full-out yelling, my face red and hot.

There was a pressing silence as Abbie and I nastily glared at each other, our mouths in an angry line. Finally, Collin cleared his throat, moving in front of my line of site of her. "Babe, don't get too upset, okay?" Collin pleaded me, smoothing back my hair as he pressed his lips to my forehead gently.

Disgruntled, I opened my mouth to snap at him, but this time Seth interrupted, "Okay! Err, there seems to be nothing showing up. So, you can get cleaned up, and shout if you need anything from me." Seth said hurriedly, almost racing to pack up his stuff.

I said nothing as he turned back to me, and I locked eyes with him for a second. My stomach churned a little as he left, and as we kept that eye contact, I saw that he was also…reluctant? It was strange, the weird connection we'd formed since he came.

"I think we're going to visit Sam and Emily, I wanna see my nephew and nieces." He said slowly, pulling Abbie through the door gently. She gave me an icy glower as she was towed outside. I gripped Collin's hands harder as I heard the door slam. I was seething. That bitch thought she could waltz in here and be perfectly accepted, when she broke Seth's fucking heart?

"Angie, calm down honey." Collin said hesitantly, worryingly. I was still fuming as he dragged a chair to the bedside, plopping into it.

"Okay, how about we think about something else… like… like, names?" Collin said to me, smiling a little. I was surprised, so I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Names." The word felt strange on my tongue as I tested it out, and I cocked my head to the side, biting my lip. "Um, do they… do they really need names?" I said carefully, batting my eyes at him pleadingly. His eyes widened adoringly for a moment, but then he snapped them shut with a groan.

"For goodness sakes' Angie, of course they need names." He grumbled eventually, rubbing his eyes tiredly. My heart sunk, and I reached out a hand to comfort him. I hated that I was tiring him.

"I'm sorry. I know." I sighed, looking down through my lashes. "I just… I can hardly think of these things now. It's so weird." I picked at the lint on the blanket that was covering my stomach, keeping my eyes on my slightly raised stomach.

"Believe me; it's weird for me too. But we have to do it, they have to have names." He whispered, his eyes scanning me sadly. I leaned forward, bringing our gazes together. I connected my lips with his, kissing him as I hard as I could. I lay back down, breathless, and he grinned at me, running a hand through my hair.

"So, what about… Sara?" he said casually, throwing it out. I thought about it, cocking my head to the side.

"Hmm, it's okay… but…" I said, my voice a little pinched.

"But…" he prompted curiously.

"But, it's a little common. I mean, how many girls do you know that are named Sara? Not that it's not pretty or anything," I said quickly, afraid I'd offended him.

"Okay. So, not Sara. But you know, they might be two boys… so would about boy names?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Well… um. What about Thomas? That was my fathers' name." I said slowly. I had told Collin about meeting my father at our wedding night long ago, and he'd been happy and proud of the fact that I didn't go after him or anything.

"Thomas. That's pretty good. We can name one of them Thomas, if one of them is, you know, a boy. If both are though, maybe we can name another one Ben?" he asked casually, dragging his finger across my arm absentmindedly. I giggled, cuddling closer to him.

"That's a brilliant name. So, Ben and Thomas are on the table… let's just think of one more boy name, just in case." I said, biting my lip. And then, it came to me, though it seemed a little familiar. "Ooh, I got it! How about Tyler? I just… I love that name!" I gushed, hooking my fingernails onto his arm. He raised his eyebrows at me, stifling laughter.

"Ang, that's my brother's name, remember?"

"Huh?" I frowned at him, my forehead creasing. "Wait, is that the younger one, the one who's married to that Annie woman, or the older one?" I asked after a moment, scrambling to remember.

Collin and his family weren't the best in communication. He was close in touch with his younger brother, but his other three siblings were… different. His sister Carmela was alright though, in a way.

"Babe, Tyler is my closest brother. The older one." He winced slightly, which in turn made me grimace. "But the name is great. And if it could make me reconcile with him I'd go for it!" he exclaimed brightening. I beamed at him, happy he was so willing to make up with his brother when he did nothing. But if that stupid brother of his did anything, if the whole name thing worked of course, I would be seriously pissed off.

"So Ben, Thomas, and Tyler are our choices, if one of them is a boy." I smiled at him, looping my arms around his neck.

"Well, lets talk about if one of them is a girl." He offered, climbing into the bed next to me. Our feet connected, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, settling my chin on his chest.

"Hopefully none of them will be… I mean, not that I won't be happy if they are. But having boys will be much better. I mean, little Collin would be better then little me." I laughed. Collin stiffened a little.

"I would disagree with that. You were damn cute when you were little." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Hon, you met me when I was twelve, not when I was a baby or toddler or anything. Mom used to say that I never hit my terrible two's, no, I hit my terrifying two's." I grinned evilly at him, leaning to kiss him again.

"You know, baby, now that I've been thinking about it, Sara isn't _so_ bad. If she looks like a Sara, we can name her that… yet, if she's a Larissa, we can name here Larissa." I said nonchalantly, tracing circles on his arm. He smiled a little, giving me a little French kiss on the forehead.

"Larissa… that's beautiful." He whispered softly, nibbling on my ear.

"One more, sweetie. And then I wanna lay you." I sighed into him. He laughed, pulling me closer.

"Okay… hmm. I don't know. What about Jamie?" he asked. I frowned, shaking my head.

"Nah, that rhymes with Janie, and it starts with a J. I don't want to go along with Sam and Emily's oh, so clever idea of having the J kids." I said. Collin shrugged, agreeing.

"Now that I think of it, yeah, you're right. What'd you have in mind?"

"Uh… Kathleen." The name came to me in a snap, and I was a little surprised. Collin looked surprised as well.

"Wow, babe. That's beautiful. How'd you think of it?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes a little.

"It's not a completely uncommon name. "Sides, I like it."

"Good, then. The girl names are Kathleen, Larissa, and Sara, and the boy names are Thomas, Tyler, and Ben." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Now that that's settled then…" I smiled seductively. He rolled his eyes before taking my hands in his, pulling me for a kiss.

"They're going to be forever, Angie. They're going to be ours."

* * *

**Hey! Oh my god, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with other stories and new stories and the new babies!!!!!! But I promise with all my heart to my heart I tried, and I will continue to try!**

**I want to thank my vonderful beta laurazuleta18 for her wonderful corrections and help! Ya'll rock, sweetie! **

**So, please review! I want to thank anybody that does, because I feel terrible I posted so late!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	10. Where the Froggy Genes Land

**Chapter Ten – Where the Froggy Genes Land**

Collin looked back at me anxiously, and I motioned for him to go forward. "Collin, do you even realize how much I am craving a taco? Just go get groceries, come back, and make me a damn taco!" I ordered in the most authoritative/imprint voice I could muster. He paused at the door, looking at me.

"Fine… but I called some of the other wolf girls to come in. I don't want something bad happening to you and Seth is out with Abby." Collin sighed. I glared at him a little before he edged a bit more out of the doorway.

After last night's sex session, we lulled slowly to a peaceful sleep, so peaceful that I didn't wake up until eleven in the morning. Our talks hadn't strayed too much from the baby since then, and it'd been a whole week since we settled on names.

Now, at the sound of the doorbell, Collin raced to get it, and I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance. The guy couldn't leave me alone in a room for more than ten seconds. I heard his footsteps, and then the creak of the door.

"Hey Emily, Lola, Cassie, and… Oh, Amanda. And you guys brought… your kids." Collin greeted, his voice lowering at the end. I groaned at this, resting my head in my hands. Jesus, I'm not in the mood for kids. Hell, I won't be until the suckers in my stomach are born! And even then, I probably won't be too thrilled.

"Don't worry, we told them to behave." I heard Emily say, voice lowered as well, _yeah right, like the little devils can actually behave_!

"Mother, I heard that!" I heard fifteen year old Jack's irritated voice call out. How could he have heard that? Huh, looks like we got a guy close to phasing.

"Ang is down the hall, to the right." Collin told them with a small snicker before leaving. I heard them as they made their way towards me before coming in. Their light banter made my stomach flip… would I be able to do that with my children?

Emily came in first, Janie in her arms and her and Sam's four year old John hugging her legs. Eight year old Jenny was following behind. Her expression was serious, and she had a black dress on, reaching down to her ankles. Jack came last, and you could noticeably see the changes in his height and, well, he had some muscle.

Jack's face was angry, his eyes black as coal as his father's. His mouth was smoothed into an angry line, his hands tucked in his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Lola came next with a very large, pregnant belly, three year old Peter toddling behind her. "Is he coming today, mommy?" Peter murmured, pressing his tiny hand to her stomach. Lola smiled, grabbing his hand to hold it softly.

"No, Hon, not for another two months. And remember I told you the baby is a girl…" she said with a role of her eyes.

Cassie entered then, ten year old Adam smirking at everyone as he entered next to her, two year old Brian trailing off his arm. As their aunt, I came to visit them often, and knew that Brian absolutely idolized Adam, who was a frequent trouble maker and took pleasure in torturing Yolanda Billson, who hated him with malice. Cassie was carrying one year old Maggie, my precious God-daughter.

"Aunta Anga!" she giggled, clapping her hands. I grinned as I reached out to hold her, cradling her close.

"Hey, sweet girl, how are you?" I said to her with a beam.

"Good." She mumbled before jumping back to her mother's arms, playing with her earrings.

And last was Amanda. She had a twin girl clinging to each of her arms, Lily and Lana. The almost seven year olds were dressed in matching outfits, the only way to tell them apart was the fact that Lily's hair was black, Lana's brown.

"Hey guys." I greeted them slightly uneasily. It was unfortunate, but I was not the best a keeping in touch with my former wolf sisters, or their children.

"Hey, everyone." I greeted all of them again with a smile, well the best smile I could muster at the moment. As they all settled in chairs around the room, Peter immediately ran to Jenny as soon as Lola let him go. Jennifer glanced at him before turning away, mumbling to herself. Lily held up her hands to take Maggie, and Cassie let her. Lily took her to a corner and started rocking her gently, humming a lullaby.

The rest stood awkwardly, especially Jack, who swayed and fumbled with every move he made. I sighed a bit, closing my eyes in disbelief.

"How, can you guys do it?" I asked slowly, trying to tune out the talking and giggles now filling the room. Emily and Amanda just looked at me like I was crazy, and then shook their heads.

"You'll know Angie. It's not going to be a pile of roses, but you'll love it. I know you, and I can guarantee it." Lola said cautiously, reaching out to touch my arm. I crossed my arms, glaring out the window. Jack's face was red, and he was slightly shaking with his hands now stuffed in his pockets.

"I love my kids, Ang. You will too." Emily reassured, reaching out to rub Jack's arm. He twitched away from it with an angry glare, turning away from us.

"Mother, tell me again why you made me come?" he asked, his voice heavy with annoyance. Emily sighed a little with a sad look, glancing at all of us.

"Jackson Erik Uley. I do _not_ care if you are going to phase soon. I honestly don't. You _will_ respect me, and the fact that I want you here to show Angie that kids grow up into wonderful teenagers. Right now, you are doing nothing to prove the point I am trying to get across." Emily said her voice strict and warning.

"Well, I am so very sorry _mom_." Jack hissed. His voice was almost patronizing, and Emily opened her mouth to reply, but I jumped in.

"Jack, you need to learn to not be such a fucking jackass… towards your mother, no less. Jeez, I lost my mom when I was your age, never even met my dad! All I had was freaking Embry, um, no offense Cassie. You need to learn to shut your mouth." As I finished my statement, the other wolf girls looked shocked, Emily's face a little angry, and all the other kids stunned. A silence settled in, even for the kids.

"Ooh! Aunt Angie swore!" Adam suddenly laughed, clapping his hands evilly. I blew through my nose, sending him a small glare, and then I turned, and noticed Jack.

He was shaking… and not just the angry, mild shaking of an experienced pack member. His edges were blurring, hands balled into tight, tight fists at his sides. Emily gasped, eyes wide, as she studied him.

"Jack, outside! Right now!" she screeched. He swallowed uncomfortably, looked around once, and then bolted out the door.

"Girls, please, watch Janie, John and Jenny?" Emily pleaded, holding Janie out to Amanda. She took her immediately, holding her close with a nod.

"Of course we will Em, been there, done that." Amanda sighed heavily, flipping her hand in the air sorrowfully. Emily grinned at them gratefully before bolting out the door.

"I need to call Sam!" she called, and there was a proud, almost excited tone in her voice. I could also hear a touch of sadness, but wasn't sure why.

"Crap, I need to call Collin, Jesse, Louis, and Jill!" I said, standing up. I had to phase and howl to them; there hadn't been a new pack member since myself, so I had absolutely no idea how to handle this…

"What? No! You're pregnant; you can't, under any circumstances." Amanda said sharply, jiggling Janie. "Call Collin's cell phone, and tell him to phase." She ordered. With extreme irritated, I fished for my phone before pressing six, which was his speed dial number. It barely started to ring the first time when Collin picked up.

"Hello? Angie, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked voice sharp and already starting to panic. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, babe, I'm fine. It's Jack, he just bolted out the door because he's gonna phase. Emily's out there, by the forest's edge, probably trying to help, trying being the key word. Anyway, I need you to phase and call the other wolves to phase since I can't." I heard a sigh of relief on the other line before he spoke.

"Sure thing, babe. See you later and don't forget I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile as well.

"I love you too." I hung up slowly before putting the phone back in my pocket.

"Okay, everything's set." I said slowly, and Amanda nodded, turning away to slowly rock Janie.

I watched her intently. She was very slow and very assured as she moved, but I caught her sneaking glances at Lily and Lana and guessed that she was worried. I knew we all assumed that the pack kids wouldn't phase, since the Cullen's moved away even before I phased. But I suppose the magic was still strong in our descendant's blood.

But Amanda's view on phasing was hatred. She blamed it for everything bad in her life, including the death of Rickie, her first love. (Who was very weird by the way) It made her mother disappointed in her, and her father leave the family. Or so she believed.

Lola was looking quite dazed as she looked around, her eyes wide with wonder, whereas Cassie looked completely at ease, her legs folded across each other.

"So, does it always get this chaotic when someone phases?" Lola breathed, her eyes flashing.

"Yes, very much so. I was the thirteenth to join, so I experienced five other people phasing…" Amanda shivered lightly, "Of course, I phased on the same night as Louis. Hmm, that was the only double phasing, wasn't it?" Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at all of us.

"Oh, no, Leah phased after hearing about Sam and Emily's engagement, and then Harry had his heart attack, and Seth phased the same day." Cassie suddenly thought.

"So, will Jack be the new alpha?" Lola thought aloud. My eyes widened as I stifled a groan.

"My god, yes. I'm going to have follow the order of a fifteen year old." I moaned softly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, technically, you're like twelve, so wouldn't he be older?" Cassie smirked. I glared at her, knowing she knew I hated when people mentioned the age I was frozen at forever.

"I wonder if he'll imprint on anyone." Amanda suddenly spoke up, her gaze falling across her twin daughters. Lola and Cassie seemed to lose their breath as Lola glanced at her stomach, arms wrapping around it protectively.

Cassie and mine gazes focused on Maggie, who was sitting gleefully playing with Lily, her red hair bouncing around her.

"Well, I guess it depends on where the froggy genes landed." Lola said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. I burst out laughing, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I suppose…" But then, I trailed off, looking down at my own stomach. My breath seemed to drag out of my body. My babies.

What if one of them was a girl and Jack imprinted on her? The thought sent me reeling. Anger filled me, and my hands shook. I balled them into fists, closing my eyes to calm myself.

I was startled by the protective feeling that'd overwhelmed me, it felt so natural. The beings in my stomach were so tiny; the notion that they'd find their soul mate that young scared me a little.

Though, when I thought about it, I guess I was being a bit of a hypocrite. I had pleaded to Embry for years about just accepting the imprint, and that there was nothing romantic about it when I was young.

But I still didn't want my daughter, if I had one, to be forced into a situation that she couldn't get out of. I loved Collin, and I wouldn't change anything, but it might be different for other people. I know some people might have been better off without them. I sighed a little at the thought.

I guess it all depends on where the froggy genes land.

* * *

**Hey all and everyone! So here's the next chapter, hopefully ya'll are glad I managed to get it out so soon! **

**There were not a lot of reviews last chapter, so I hope everyone will take the time and do it this time! I really wanna know what people think of what's going on!**

**Thanks to all who read this! Of course, I couldn't have done it without my excellent beta, laurazuleta18! She got this back so super fast!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	11. For Forever and a Decade

**Chapter Eleven – For Forever and a Decade**

I grunted as I sat up, propping my elbows up behind me. "COOOLLIN!" I screamed loudly, worried that he wasn't back yet. He was at my side in mere seconds, pressing a hand to my forehead.

"How do you feel, babe?" he whispered worriedly, which made me roll my eyes, he has been in over-protective-wolf-imprint-mode for some time now, it was cute at the beginning, now it was just starting to piss me off.

"I'm okay. Just unbearably in need of a good taco." I flashed him a grin, but he was already a step ahead of me.

"Got it, babe." He told me, producing a taco from behind his back, seven, actually,and on a tray.

"Oh, my freaking lord! You are amazing! Like, the great person ever!" I squealed, almost diving forward, but restraining myself just in time.

It had been two months since Jack phased, and so far, no imprints, and he'd seen every un-imprinted girl in the pack. He didn't seem clingy to Lola or I… in fact, he hadn't been to visit me since then.

But, things got big for me. Unfortunately for me, literally. I grew about a million sizes, my stomach over forty inches… in _two freaking months_. Seth said by the rate the babies were growing, I would only have another month of pregnancy.

I was thankful for that… I felt so much hatred towards being bedridden. I despised feeling dependant on other people, not phasing, being weak. In fact, it got me quite irritable.

Rachel had only visited me twice in the past month, her feelings toward me not all that grand still, even though everybody else had moved on… that girl knew how to hold a fucking awesome grudge.

My most frequent visitors were Lola, Emily, Kim, and sometimes Jill. Whenever Jill would come, she always looked so… sad. Little Declan made her happy as hell, but you could see she wished she could carry a baby on her own.

Emily and Kim were always real supportive, and tried to get me to tell them the names Collin and I had picked, and Lola… well, she was there in her own way.

I remembered one afternoon, when she got this real pinched look on her face. "What the hell is up with you?" I had asked her.

"Oh, I was… just thinking. Of when I left Louis." She said quietly. I couldn't stifle my gasp. It was a taboo in the Pack, the period when she had left Louis two years after their marriage.

I had hated her with all the spite in me before she left, and then when she was gone… Everybody had to watch as Louis slowly withered away. It was the worst type of torture watching one of our brothers suffer in that way.

And then, about two years later, she returned. They had sex, and bada bing, bada boom, everything in their relationship was perfect. I didn't agree that was right, neither did the pack. Everybody hated her, her once best friend Rachel didn't speak to her at all, in fact, she still hardly does… One night I was going to the beach, and I came across her.

She was just sitting there, looking out at the water, silent tears running down her face. For some reason, I found myself drawn to sit next to her, to touch her shoulder, and start talking. I didn't speak of wolves, or imprinting, I just talked about how much we hated each other in high school.

And then when I was recounting when I broke her nose, she hugged me. It was very odd, caught me off guard, and only lasted about two seconds. Afterwards, she smiled at me, mouthed a thank you, and left.

It was weird that that was what bonded us, but it did. And now we were wolf girl best friends, such as Kim and Emily, Jill and Rachel, Cassie and Claire, and Amanda and Hanna.

"Angie?" Collin said now, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up at him to let him know I was paying attention. His eyes were focused on me, his gaze almost guilty as he played with my free hand.

"Honey, I don't want you to get mad…" he started slowly, and I chocked a little bit on the taco. Staring at him worriedly, I frowned. "Angie. Seth says by the rate you're growing, you'll have the baby in two or three months. And your stomach… well, um, you could pass off as seven or six months pregnant.

And we can't just show up with a couple of kids one day, so, uh," he was stumbling over his words now, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. I let out a warning, an irritated sigh, and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Ang, I called my family to visit." There was a beat of silence, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed this, struggling to sit up and race out the door. Collin gently pressed his palms to my shoulders, holding me back.

"Angie, come on, it won't be that bad! And neither Zack nor Tyler's families are coming!" he tried to soothe me, but I just shook my head.

"Ugh. Carmella is okay, but Jeanette is a bitch to me, and your parents have hated me since you announced your being a wolf and our imprint! Plus, Zach is nice. He _should _come!" Collin closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Angie, they're going to be here in about ten minutes," he said quietly, and I gaped at him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me a little sooner?" I shrieked, now shoving his hands away. I started panicking, digging through clothes manically.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cried, patting my head every so often, "That was why you had the tacos ready! You bastard, you that just because I'm a cow now you can bribe and soothe me with food, especially tacos!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, you got it wrong mister, YOU-WILL-PAY" I said accentuating each word while searching for clothes that were at least decent, and clean… "Sooner or later you will pay" I murmured to myself, but he still heard me, because I heard him gulp loudly.

"Angie, babe, calm down. I explained that we are going to tell them a very big surprise. And I couldn't tell you because the last time I tried to plan a visit with my family you bought plane tickets for Ecuador!" He said slowly, but I kept glaring at him, a growl emitting my throat.

"It doesn't matter, whenever any of us does, they somehow make it bad and then blame it on me! You're damn lucky I don't have any parents to become your in-laws!" I howled while slipping on a pair of nice jeans I hadn't worn in forever.

"Well, not necessarily. I have Embry."

"He doesn't count! 'Sides, he's not bad anymore… only when you do something that really pisses him off. Or when we get it on in front of him." I paused, and an idea came to mind. "Wait, is Seth coming along? I haven't seen him in like, a day." Collin stared at me in confusion as he noticed the slight longing in my voice.

Actually, I was quite confused myself.

"Um, no, he and Abbie are gone again." I let out one long, angry breath. Abbie had really been getting on my nerves lately; she was constantly making arrogant remarks and controlling Seth. And she drank from a human once, and not a single fucking person made a comment! I almost phased when she came in with those red eyes, I could just have ripped her head off and let her burn in the fire while dancing around it and laughing maniacally.

I smiled at my gruesome but happy and productive thought when I heard a car pull up, which made me stood straighter, letting Collin pull me to the door. It had barely rung the first time when Collin swung it open, grinning as he wrapped his arms around his parents.

"Mom, dad! It's been way too long!"

"Yes, it has. Considering we live on the same small reservation and haven't spoken in months." Mrs. Strangsten sniffed her chin up as she gazed over him disapprovingly. A spurt of anger ran through my veins, and I trembled slightly.

"Dad, Carmella, Jean, it's great to see you all too." He smiled, ignoring his mom's comment.

"How is Angie doing?" Mrs. Strangsten spoke before anyone else could get a word in. Collin ignored her snarky tone as always and grinned wildly, his eyes glowing. I smiled, beaming a little at him as I stepped more into everyone's line of sight.

"Everyone, Angie is pregnant." He spoke the words simply, his words glazing with pride. I gazed into his eyes for a moment, caught up in the raw happiness in them.

"You impregnated her? I thought she was unable." I bet you can guess who made that fucking stupid comment.

"That's what we thought too. Isn't it great, though?"

"Is it?" Collin's dad spoke then, his tone quiet but commanding, and I realized that he was speaking to me. Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around my bulging stomach.

"Yes, it is." I had had some trouble accepting it at first, of course I did. And I was still nervous as hell and afraid, maybe even doubting. But I wanted these babies. I could feel them growing inside of me, and a part of me had loved them from the beginning, I'll admit.

"Why doesn't everyone come in?" Collin said awkwardly, letting his family file past. I saw Carmella lag behind, reaching back to squeeze Collin's hand in a congratulatory way. Jean glanced at me angrily before snatching her twin's arm, dragging her along, how could someone so sweet and caring as Collin and Carmella be related to Bitch Mayor and Jr.

Sighing, I shot Collin a pointed glance, noting how exhausted I was already.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Why have you declined to tell us until this moment?" It was Collin's dad that spoke, his deep voice had so much of Collin in him, but his tone was laced with detest and sarcasm.

"There were… erm, complications. And we didn't know until she was over two months along," he lied easily. Jean leaned forward a little, her lips a thin line.

"How far along is she?"

"About… seven months." It was a good enough guess. Some woman went into premature labor this early, and if the baby came late, then we could just say they decided they'd stay in my stomach a bit longer than planned.

"So, is _it_ a girl or a boy?" I had referred to the babies as 'it' before, but when Collin's mom said 'it'; heat crawled up my spine, my hands started shaking. She talked about the baby like it was vermin… because I was the one giving birth to it, ugh why couldn't she find a hole to burry herself in, like Alice in Wonderland, except she wouldn't make it out alive .

"Twins, actually. I'm having twins. And we are keeping them a surprise," I said through my teeth. I felt Collin take my hands, and noticed he was trembling a little as well, _now he notices his mom is a real frigging witch_.

"Yes. We actually have an appointment in about a half an hour; so unfortunately, you can only stay for a bit longer." I hid a small smile, knowing that Collin was trying to save me from a headache. Sighing, I discretely leaned my head on his shoulder. It was already coming on.

And the only thing that cured me from headaches was alcohol, and that was temporarily out of the question.

"Collin, why don't you visit anymore?" Jean suddenly pouted, widening her eyes at Collin innocently.

Ha. The bitch had no idea.

You see, she knew how to work her brother as I did mine, only thing is, she turns into a nasty, female jackass whenever he isn't around. Too bad he can hear her perfectly, and I thought about what happened in the pack mind.

"I don't have time, Jeanie. Angie needs me right now." Jean's eyes flashed angrily as her back shot up, ramrod straight.

"Yes. Of _course_. _Precious_ Angie needs _all _of your attention," she hissed, her tone sickly sweet as she stared at me.

"Yes. She does, this pregnancy could put her at risk." He said stiffly, her eyes going flat. I winced next to him, wanting to wring Jean's neck.

Collin's family knew very little of the secret, preferring to stay more in the dark. They simply knew he was a wolf, and of our imprint. No details. They realized that I was the most important thing in his life, that he would die for me, all that imprint stuff, and almost completely shunned him as a family member. Sure, they called and stuff and said they loved him, but only some of his siblings did.

Carmella was sweet, but bound by the hip to her twin. She would never betray her family and come visit him, of course not.

Tyler was a jerk, but did care about Collin. He wasn't one for communication, though.

Zach was really nice, but he now lived in West Virginia, where he went to college, with his wife Annie. He, like the rest of his family, wasn't one for phone calls and keeping in touch.

"Who cares?" Collin started trembling at his mother's harsh words put me into red alert, and I turned to him, patting the side of his face.

"Shh, babe, it's okay. I know you care about me. Calm down, if you phase you might hurt them," I whispered soothingly, gazing into his eyes supportively. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly before looking at his family.

"I think, maybe, it's time for you all to leave." He said quietly, but even I could hear the underlying tone of anger. I glared at them all as they stood, even Carmella who stood there avoiding Collin and my gazes guiltily.

We stood with them, and Collin led them to the door, his form still shaking a little.

"Bye, mother." He said to her, as she was the last to pause in the doorway, glancing back at him… I noticed a slight softening in her expression, a sadness in her eyes but maybe it was just me, she wasn't capable of those emotions.

"You'll be sure to call in a week?" she breathed to Collin, and he nodded, offering a forced smile as he promised. She frowned at him, going back to her regular self, before sighing and turning around to follow the rest of Collin's family out.

"That-was-horrible." I ground my teeth together as Collin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it. But it doesn't matter what they think. I love you no matter what." He whispered, walking towards me and kissing my collarbone. I moaned a little, leaning into his arms, it's been sometime since we has _alone_ time.

"I love you, too." I murmured, nuzzling my head against his cheek.

"For forever?" he mumbled, pulling his lips to my forehead gently. I grinned at him lovingly, trying to convey all I felt into these next words.

"For forever and a decade."

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter! Things are gonna get a bit more interesting now!**

**Thanks to all reviewers, and especially thanks to my fabulous beta, laurazuleta18!! This girl is beyond amazing! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	12. They're Ready

**Chapter Twelve – They're Ready**

Seth frowned as he wrapped the measuring tape around my massive stomach, which makes me ground my teeth together, trying to control all my bottled emotions, I felt like screaming out, anger, sadness, frustration, everything, I couldn take it.

"Hmm," he murmured. The gentle hum of his voice had grown on me these past few months. He made it when he found something unusual or interesting about my pregnancy, it was one of the things that could make me feel tranquil.

"This is peculiar… you're twice the size Bella was when she was pregnant with Renesmee, yet you are taking the babies very well. You have no bruises, no broken ribs; just the usual hormones, vomiting, nausea, swelling of the feet, cravings, et cetera, et cetera." Seth looked thoughtful as he struck his pen against his cheek, his lips parting slightly in a ponderous look.

"Jesus lord, Seth! None of those are exactly pleasant. Bella might have been Little Ms. 'I'm okay, I'm Alright' in her pregnancy, which I think is fucking stupid, seeing as Renesmee was pratically beating her like a fucking punching bag, but not me! This is horrible. Just horrible. I can't take it anymore! I can't take being fat like a freaking whale, and wanting to rip everybody's head off more than I usually do everyday, and the pressure that I am going to be a fucking mom when I didn't even want to in the first place, adding to the fact that we are seriously in trouble with financial issues, and life is just a bucketful of ice cream, yeah, sorry for not being uptimistic when life is raining fucking pocketfulls of sunshine at us! Now please god I'm begging you STOP hmm-ing and tell me when these babies are going to get the fuck OUT OF ME!" I finished my torrent of words with a scream, finally releasing all that pent-up anger, letting relaxation flow through me once I finished, _shit that felt good._

Collin rushed forward, patting me and telling me over that I was not fat, that I was beautiful and curvy, which I found extremely annoying and exhausting, I was tired of people telling me that I was fucking glowin!

"Angie, I promise you, that you'll be a fantastic mother! I know you will. You swear and are sarcastic and maybe a little violent, but you are also extremely loving, even though you don't show it in the usual ways, and passionate and funny, some of the most important things in being a mother. And we'll deal with the money together, we'll take it together and sort it out and find a solution, okay?" he spoke gently and serenely, and I saw Seth slip out of the room quietly, his eyes pointed toward the floor.

I could only nod before bringing my lips to his, kissing him with passion.

"Now, why don't we go make some tacos? Embry is coming over and we both know you like to eat when you talk to Embry." I frowned at him as we walked out of the room, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not my fault that stressful and/or pleasant situations make me hungry! I'm both pregnant and a wolf, I was already eating for three people before I got pregnant, now I'm eating for five!" I fake pouted and Collin laughed, and kissed my cheek grabbing my hands as he led me into the kitchen.

"Embry will be here in a little bit," Collin reminded me, and I grunted.

"You mean the brother that has hardly spoken to me since he found out about my pregnancy?" I growled meanly. Collin sighed a little as he came up to me, cupping my chin in his strong hands.

"You know he's just worried about you, Angie. He's planning to quit phasing soon and Adam is causing trouble. It's a lot of stress for him… Cassie will be there, you love her, and she'll make him calmer." He added. I looked away from him, I hated when he was the reasonable one.

As he made the tacos, I watched him carefully, breathing the scents of the meat… Fuck, they were so good.

I smiled at Collin, and he smirked, taking some meat and flinging it at me. I squealed and laughed before nimbly catching the hamburger in my mouth… thank you, werewolf genes. I laughed loudly…

And something kicked me. No, not something by my feet, but, like, something inside me. I gasped loudly, pressing my palms against my large stomach.

A hail of kicks was falling against my stomach. "Collin, fuck, come here!" I screeched, feeling one of the baby's kick harder at my voice.

It was odd, actually feeling one of those little ones inside of me. Collin rushed to me, folding his hands next to mine, his eyes widened in awe as he stared at my stomach.

"Holy… I…" he was astounded, his mouth gaping as he leaned forward. His brow furrowed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. He opened his mouth again, about to say something, when we heard heavy footsteps down our hall, the slamming of a door.

"Angie!" Embry's loud voice made me snap my head up with a smile. He grinned as he strode in, Cassie hooked around his arm. She winked at me with a smirk.

"Crap, you're huge…" Collin and I both glared at him, "-ly beautiful!" I rolled my eyes, but took my hands off my stomach, the kicking having stopped. I got up and tried to wrap my arms around him, epically failing.

"Jeez, I am huge. Can't even stretch my arms around you all the way… Course, I could barely do that anyway…" He winked at us, and then looked at Cassie expectantly.

"We actually have some secret news… Secret, though," he sent me a pointed glance and I scoffed, "And we wanted to share it with you." He gestured for Cassie to continue.

She took two deep breaths, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she folded her hands over each other. She bit her lip once before giggling, eyes wide.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it… I'm pregnant again!" she squealed. I brightened, lunging forward to hug her.

Cassie was one of the most brilliant mothers I've ever met, with the exception of Emily and Kim, and she loves her kids to the ends of the earth. She would do anything for them, anything.

"Oh my god, Cass, that's amazing!" I choked, and then turned to Embry, hugging him as well. Embry was the best dad in the world, I knew that. He'd been a dad to me; after all, I would know that from experience!

"I can't believe it… four kids! That'll be… something. So far along are ya'll?" I asked casually, sitting down as Collin handed me a taco. He looped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"About two months. We told the kids, too, but Maggie and Brian don't really get the concept. Adam is excited, I suppose." I nodded at Embry, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Gosh, Angie, I here you're expected to deliver soon, the estimated due date is what, a week, two weeks away?" Cassie questioned, and I smiled a little, secretly glad that I wouldn't be pregnant… I just, I hated being fat and so fucking emotional.

"Yeah, thank god. The twins are going to come soon… Which reminds me, Collin said I needed to ask you for clothes and stuff, or like crib or something? Rachel would be more logical to ask, since they stopped having kid's ages ago, and still have all the stuff, but you know how things are with us right now." I frowned at my words.

Paul was a nice guy, but Rach was a feisty girl with a knack for holding grudges.

"Well, considering I'm pregnant, I might need some of the stuff… and Emily just had Janie, so maybe Kim? They weren't counting on another one, I think they're content with Nicole, Anna, and James," she laughed. Kim and Jared were only planning for one of their kids, Nicole, who's fourteen now, but six year old Anna and three year old James were prettu little accidents.

"Sure, I'll ask," I was about to open my mouth to ask Collin for another taco, when Cassie gasped.

Her face was flushed, her features screwed up in pain as she clutched her stomach. Embry's hands hovered over her, as her heavy breathing took up speed.

"Cassie, Muffin, what's wrong?" he whispered in a panicked voice. She clutched at his hand, her hand trembling.

"Babe, I-I don't kno-aaAAH! Fuck, get me to the hospital!" Tears trailed down her face as she cried out, and Embry jumped up, swinging her in his arms as he raced out the door.

"Call us when you hear what's wrong!" I screamed after him, worry gutting me in the stomach. Collin grabbed me from behind, pulling me into his chest. His face was screwed up, staring at the door with a glazed expression.

"Do you… do you know what's wrong with her?" I chocked, glancing back through the window. He shook his head, slowly, but shivered.

"Let's rest for a bit, huh?" he suggested, and I numbly let him pull me into his lap, pressing my ear against his chest so I could feel his heartbeat against me. It was that sound that lulled me to sleep.

The sound of my cell phone ringing woke me, and I jumped the phone tight in my grip as I saw the caller ID.

"What happened Embry?" I whispered with concern. His heavy breathing was ragged on the other line, and I sank into the couch cushions. "Em?"

"We… oh god, Angie, we lost the baby…" his voice cracked as he said baby, and my heart broke into a million pieces, my breath got cut short as tears swam in my eyes.

"Oh, my god… I'm sorry… I don't know what to… say." I felt like crying, but could hear his muffled sobs on the line and swallowed them. It seemed like they lost it in ten minutes.

"It's… It's not okay. But I have to go. Cass needs me. We need each other." I breathed my goodbye before we hung up. Collin, having heard the conversation, cradled my body in his arms as I shook with sobs, sad for the child we'd never get to meet. My should-have-been niece or nephew.

"It's okay, babe. It'll all be alright." Collin whispered. He held me tighter, and I thanked the lord above for giving him to me. I didn't deserve him, I didn't. He knew just what to do, when I needed it.

"I love you so damn much Collin." I sobbed, clinging to him tighter. He smiled sadly, nuzzling my forehead.

"I love you too, Ang," he murmured.

**Collin POV**

Each tear that trailed down her porcelain face was like a knife in my heart, but I condolenscened her, not wanting her to feel worse, that would be… there weren't even words.

But suddenly, her face screwed up in pain and she squeaked, clutching her stomach… just like Cassie had. My stomach dropped about ten notches as she doubled over.

"FUCK!" she screamed, her face paling in color as she panted. I hovered over her, wanting to make sure she didn't fall.

"Angie, what's wrong? What's wrong?" I yelled over her pants, but she suddenly straightened up, a look of pure confusion taking over her features.

"What the..?" she looked at me, confusion clear in her eyes. I looked back in confusion, biting my lip.

"Come on, into the hospital room. I'll call Seth." I told her, helping her up. A cute disgruntled look came over her, but I ignored it, helping her onto the bed.

Just in time, too. Her face again screwed up in pain as she started panting. She clutched the railings on the side of the bed, turning her face away from me completely as she huffed.

I knew she was trying to keep me from seeing her pain, but I felt it. I felt it so badly, and it made me want to puke, to save her from this pain, I miserably dialed Seth's number.

As he picked up, I informed him what was happening in a worried voice, fearing that we were losing my babies. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the lines, and I could hear him running in the back round.

Fear wrapped around me with a vice grip the longer he stalled answering. "Seth, you'd better tell me what the FUCK is going on with my wife and kids?" I screamed, my hands shaking. I didn't often lose my temper, but when it came to Angie…

"Collin, man, calm down! She's… she's going into labor!" Angie gasped as she heard Seth's shout, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

It was happening. They're ready.

* * *

**Erm, am I sorry for not updating sooner? Yes. So here it goes; I'm sorry! But I DO have a liable excuse for it... I am now engaged! Yup, you heard it right, so things have been PRETTY hectic! **

**I want to thank my spectacular beta, laurazuleta18, she is just awesome and I luv her!!! ;D**

**Also, I posted a link to my Photobucket account, where it pictures a bunch of characters from this universe, plus some pics for Live Life, Love Imprinting... Check it out!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	13. I'll Kill Him

**Chapter Thirteen – I'll Kill Him**

_Collin's POV_

Angie's face paled whiter than I'd ever seen it. She clenched her fists, letting out three puffs of breath, "Ah, ah, ah!"

"Don't worry, babe! Seth is on his way, don't worry!" I murmured to her, trying desperately to ease her pain. Seeing her face screw up like that made me want to throw up, she didn't deserve this, and the thought that I was the one that put that babies in there made me sick!

"I fucking KNOW that Seth is on his way, Collin! Now, call Lola!" she screamed, falling back to the bed. I stared at her, confused.

"Why do you want Lola?" I questioned, placing a hand on her knee. She rolled her eyes irritably at my question.

"She is my freaking best friend, Collin. I want her to be here for the freaking birth of my freaking kids!" Angie said through clenched teeth, pounding her fists on the bed with each word, making the legs tremble.

"Okay, okay, babe…I'm calling her right now!" I took my phone out, finding Lola's number quickly with trembling hands and pressing TALK.

"Hello?" Lola's nasally voice made me cringe ever so slightly, which prodded Angie to shoot me a small glare.

"Hey, Lola, Angie is going into labor and… well, she wants you here," I told her, she gasped before letting out a high-pitched squeal that made my ears bleed.

"Oh my god! No way, I will be there so soon you will not even freaking believe it! Oh-my-god!" I rolled my eyes at her squeaks and Angie threw a magazine at me which had been placed at her bedside. I smiled at her gently, getting the warning.

"When you get here, don't bother to knock, just come in, okay?"

"Okay! I will be there very soon! Tell Angie that I luv her and not to have them before I get there!" she let out a high cackle before hanging up. I shuddered, her voice still ringing in my ear, and placed the phone back in my jeans.

"Okay, babe. Lola is on her way too!" I assured her, and she smiled, then her face once again contorted in pain, and my stomach dropped.

"OH MY GOD! It's only been four FREAKING MINUTES since the last one! WHY are there fucking speeding up!" Angie screamed. I held her hand, and as the pain reached its high point, she squeezed it so hard I swear she broke a couple of fingers. I didn't show my pain though, I didn't want her to see it… she was going through so much more, she didn't need to worry about me.

"Oh…" she moaned, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Maybe…maybe it's different because you're a wolf?" I guessed, and she glared at me.

"You _think_? I would have _never_ guessed!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

We heard the door open then and Angie sat up, calling out who was there. Seth appeared in the door a moment later, slightly out of breath and looking haphazard.

"Where's Abbie?" Angie sneered, and Seth paused for a moment on his way over to us.

"Gone," he finally said. His shoulders were slightly sagging as he said the word; his tone was dread and depression rolled into one and Angie's mouth dropped open after he spoke. I stood frozen, unable to understand why she would leave him again! She had just come back…

"Don't worry… I-I told her to leave," he said slowly, carefully. As I studied him, I saw that he was trying hard not to regret his decision. But it confused me, as to why in hell he would tell the love of his life to leave him!

"What the fuck, Seth? Are you effing crazy? I thought you loved the leech!" Angie screamed, her eyes blazing crazily. Seth sighed, glancing out the window towards the horizon before stepping forward again, raising Angie's legs.

"I did. But I can't anymore… I feel different now that I'm here. I don't… you'll see why," he whispered, and more confusion poured through. What the hell was he talking about?

"Okay, Ang, looks like you're… you're already five centimeters dilated!" Seth looked confused, his mouth hanging open in shock. Angie leaned forward, as though trying to look where Seth was looking, anxiousness showing on her features.

"What does that mean?" she whispered, biting her lip. Seth paused again, deep in thought as he stood.

"Well… you should have stopped having close contractions by now… Maybe the last one you had was, well, the last one you will have," he said. I glanced at my wife's scared face and edged closer to her. I hated this feeling of not knowing, not understanding what was going to happen to her. The possibility that… that… I couldn't even consider it. It was too terrible, too gut-wrenching to think about.

"Well what happens next?" she asked anxiously, cracking her knuckles.

Seth sighed, his brow crinkled, "We wait until you're ten centimeters dilated. You should be ready to have them by then," he sighed. Angie moaned, falling back onto the bed.

"Don't worry. You seem to be going at a fast rate… Oh no." Seth said shortly, his face paling. My heart immediately picked up speed, and I stepped forward, Angie clenching my hand.

"She's bleeding…" Seth said, and then turned to me. "Go get a bucket or something...hurry! It doesn't seem to be too heavy." I was already in the kitchen, listening to him murmur softly to Angie, and getting the bucket.

In one moment, I was back, and he crammed the bucket out of my hands and placed it under Angie. I heard the sound of the blood hitting the bucket, and Angie blushed, something she didn't often do.

"Okay, it's alright… It seems to be stopping. But we should leave the bucket here in case you have some loose urine or bowel movements." Seth informed, and Angie's blush grew larger before she growled.

"I will not, mother fucker! Ever in your life say anything like that to me again and if you do I will kick you so hard you'll fly to Iceland!" she screeched angrily. Seth rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, going to rest against the wall.

Time dragged on, first for an hour, then two more, and then another one. Lola showed up soon after Angie bled, along with her annoying voice. Though, it did calm Angie down whenever she had more contractions.

After the contractions ended, it seemed that she wasn't getting dilated very fast at all or something along those lines. All the birth talk confused me.

Finally, at three thirty that afternoon, Seth smiled as he looked Angie over. "Ten centimeters, Ang! You should be feeling the urge to push any moment!" he smiled, and Angie lit up, sitting upwards with a tremendous grin.

"OH FINALLY! I can finally be not pregnant anymore! Thank you, thank you god!" she screamed to the sky, ringing her hands.

"You should probably rest up a little; you're going to need as much energy as possible for pushing out the twins!" I murmured to her, and she beamed at me, kissing my hand sweetly.

But suddenly, her whole face changed, and she bit her lip. "Now, Seth!" she rasped, "I feel it now!"

The both of us leapt forward, me to hold Angie's hand, Seth to check her under-area. "Collin! Get the cribs you bought in here! And stand right next to me so I can give you the babies!" Seth called to me, and I was there and back in a flash, carrying the two cribs in my arms.

"AAAAHH!" Angie screamed, her back arching as she leaned forward, pushing with all her might. I swallowed, looking away from the pain on her face. I could hardly take it.

She fell back, taking two deep breaths before pushing again, grinding her teeth together. "Aah-aaaaah!" she moaned, hitting her fist on the side of the bed before putting everything into her as she pushed.

"WHY LORD? WHY did you do this to me?" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes as she went to push again, "THIS is not fucking fare!"

"Okay, Angie! Okay, I see the head! You're crowning!" Seth yelled, reaching his hands further in.

"Wait! I wanna feel… I wanna feel his head." She swallowed before reaching her hand down, and as she gently pressed her fingertips, her eyes widened considerably, a huge smile breaking across her tear-stained face.

"The baby…" she whispered, before sitting up, and putting all her strength into one, final push, "AAAAAH OH my GOD!" she screeched raggedly.

"Got her! It's a girl!" Seth exclaimed, giving her a once-over to make sure she was alright… and she was. She was one of the most gorgeous beings I had ever laid eyes on. She was covered in white ick and crying her little lungs out angrily, but she was big.

"She's… amazing! Little Kathleen Miranda Strangsten!" Angie chocked, and then turned to Lola who was standing by her head, a flushed expression on her face.

"Miranda, after my mother," she whispered softly, and Lola nodded, rubbing Angie's shoulder. "Now, just one more! We'll have two kids, Coll--AHH!" She screeched, giving another push.

"Collin! Take her!" Seth handed me my little girl, and I quickly cut her umbilical cord off, reveling in her beauty. She was unlike any baby I'd ever seen, and I was amazed by the time I put her in her crib after washing her off.

Then, I turned my full attention on Angie once again, seeing her give another final push before Seth caught another little… girl, immediately handing her off to me. I was once again amazed by the beauty of my little girl; Angie was lying on the bed, an uncomfortable look on her face. She masked it quickly once she saw me looking.

"Another girl! We have two little daughters, Collin!" She cried, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. I smiled at her, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Yes…" I whispered, nuzzling the newer one after I washed her off. Lola and Seth were cooing to Kathleen, so I brought the little one over, wrapping her in a blanket expertly. (Hey, I had two younger sisters!)

"Charlotte is the perfect name for her," Angie whispered proudly, wiggling a small finger at the baby's face. Charlotte was smaller than Kathleen by a lot, an infant while Leena looked more like a small baby.

"Charlotte Angelina Strangsten," I whispered, and Ang frowned, shaking her head.

"Ah, no! There has to be a better middle name for her than Angelina… I mean-" I cut her off, shaking my own head.

"No, Angie. There is no one better to name her after than her own mother. You and the girls are the most perfect, beautiful, people in the world, and she deserves that," I told her, she grinned at me, letting out a little laugh, it's been so long since I've seen her this happy, which made me in incredibly happy.

"You know it, babe!" But then, her face once again contorted in pain. "What the heck, Seth? Why I am still in- aaaaAAAH!" she shrieked, and worry immediately incased me. I handed Charlotte off to Lola and she put her in the crib next to Kathleen.

"What the hell is going on Seth? Why isn't the pain going away?" Angie screamed again as she arched her back, obviously pushing again. She looked annoyed that he hadn't answered her question beforehand. Lola and I shared a look of concern and fear.

"Well… the placenta still needs to be delivered, but that shouldn't hurt hardly, if at all…" he murmured, confused."Angie, just push, okay? Maybe it's another difference because you're still phasing… Amanda's twins are normal, but she had stopped phasing… so maybe that's why…" Seth was mumbling to himself now, in a reassuring way. I was afraid that he was convincing himself nothing was wrong with my Angie.

I was trying to do the same thing. "FUCK Seth! You promised me Angie wouldn't… that she wouldn't…" my voice wobbled on the words, and Seth winced. Angie, looked at me, and I looked into her beautiful green eyes and she smiled through her pain.

"It'll be okay, baby! I promise you that. I promise. I love you so much and nothing will happen to me!" Angie said in a strong voice, and I winced, but forced a smile and nodded. She grasped my hand, and gave another push, again crushing my bones.

"Oh lord…" Seth whispered, and fear engulfed me.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded, but refused to leave Angie side. I couldn't, not now…

"It's… something is crowning," he said slowly, glancing at us.

Relief flooded through me… Nothing was wrong with my Angie. It was going to be okay, it was all fine. And then it hit me; I was going to have a third baby!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE IS SOMETHING CROWNING?" Angie screamed, eyes wide and furious. "We only signed up for TWO!" she added, cracking my fingers as her grip tightened.

"Well, looks like they delivered an extra one," Seth said, confused. Angie let out an agitated sigh, growling.

"This one better be a boy!" she growled, before sitting up, pushing with all her strength.

"I can't… oh no." Seth said, face paling even further. Angie growled angrily.

"Jesus Seth, I am so tired of hearing the words 'oh no' you won't even believe!" she shrieked. Seth shook his head a couple times, as if trying to clear it, before staring at Angie intently.

"The baby… it's in wolf form," he said, shocked. My mouth fell open. Wolf form? What did that mean, how could it be in wolf form if she was giving birth to it.

"Just push, Ang! Just push as hard as possible!" Seth yelled, and Angie did as was told, giving one scream full of pain. I was trying to ignore it by focusing on Seth as he caught a little baby wolf, so tiny and small I could hardly believe it was a wolf pup.

"Oh my, he's beautiful!" Angie exclaimed, noticing the part of him that made him male. I beamed with pride… I had two little girls and an amazing son!

Lola took our son, which we decided to name Tyler Collin Strangsten. Angie insisted that if we named our daughter after her, we needed to name our son after me.

"Can I hold Tyler?" Angie whispered, smiling through a couple stray tears of pride. Lola beamed as she handed Angie our boy, and I walked forward, sliding Kathleen into my arms happily. Seth was washing his hands, but once he finished, he turned to pick up little Charlotte, holding her in his arms.

And then, as he studied her face, his expression changed. He was slack-jawed, his eyes bulging and filled with adoration… I knew that look well.

"Did he just imprint on our new-born daughter?" Angie growled furiously beside me, anger radiating off of her so strong, she was shaking a little. I was also shaking, so I took a couple deep breaths to control myself.

"Yes… yes, I think so," I said through my teeth. Lola was looking at Seth with a shocked expression, and I handed her Kathleen and Tyler, I didn't want them to be harmed. Angie hissed beside me and said in the most menacing voice I've ever heard.

"I'll kill him."

* * *

**Everyone, give a ginormous round of applause to my amazing beta, laurazuleta18, who beta'd this chapter in ONE day!! I mean, how awesome is that? I heart you Laura! LOL**

**So, what does everyone think of the babies names? **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	14. You Have Three Seconds to Run

**Chapter Fourteen – You Have Three Seconds to Run**

**Angie's POV**

Seth imprinted. On my daughter, my daughter that was literally born fifteen minutes ago! How dare that mother fucker! Anger raged through my entire body, heat crawling up my spine at an amazing rate as I bolted from the bed, crouching as I snarled.

"Put Charlotte down! Right now!" I demanded, trembling as I did. Seth carefully did as he was told, trying to keep an eye on her at all times.

"No, no, no! She is barely mine yet! She cannot be yours!" I screamed at him, jabbing my finger towards him menacingly. He swallowed, holding his hands up in a peace-making way.

"Angie… you were a child imprint! Remember, remember what it was like?" he whispered, taking a step back, to which I advanced two steps in return while hissing dangerously.

"Yes, I do know! But I was twelve, Charlotte is my baby! My infant baby who isn't even a half hour old, you mother fucker!" I screamed at him. Lola backed towards the door; she was smart enough to realize I could explode at any moment.

"Don't… don't you want that, though? Someone to be there for her no matter what?" he pleaded, his back now against the wall. My anger wavered… he was right in that aspect. Having Collin there for me at every hard moment helped me so much; it made me free and confident, I felt protected and loved.

Did I wish that my daughter were to find him so soon? No, I did not. I guess he couldn't help it, though. "Fuck, fine. You've got me there. But make one wrong move, just one, or upset her in any way, at any time in her life, you are a fricking dead man!" I growled at him, raising my fist menacingly.

I was still trembling with anger, but I controlled myself, stepping back to clench Collin's arm. It didn't help, of course, that he was still trembling as well.

"Why did you back down? He deserves to be dead now, for imprinting on our BABY!" Collin hollered, eyes narrowing to slits as I held him back.

"It would make us huge hypocrites," I sighed, rubbing his arm to calm him down, "We wanted Embry to accept us, we should…should deal with Seth being the most damn important person in her life." I said through clenched teeth. Collin and I both struggled to control ourselves still.

"Well, I'll go make some calls, let everyone know of your exciting news!" Lola smiled wanly, before dashing out of the room. I smiled fondly, knowing she was most likely wanting to gossip about Seth imprinting on our newborn daughter, and I almost killing him, too bad I didn't get to do it though.

**~*~*~**

"Okay, Ty, come on! Phase back for mommy, please?" I pleaded with my wolf of a son, who was now in his honey brown fluffy coat, panting gleefully. Seth was doing daily check-ups on all the kids and found they grew at a faster rate than normal, which wasn't surprising at all, seeing as they grew at a faster rate while being inside of me.

"Please, Tyler? Come on, you're gonna go get to meet the pack! Auntie Cassie and Uncle Embry are gonna be there!" I cooed to him, and his eyes lit up as he expertly phased back.

That was another thing, our kid could phase on the fly, not hurting anyone who was hurting him and molding perfectly. They all could understand us, and all could toddle around.

In the past two weeks since the babies had been born, Seth had officially, and much to the dismay of Collin and I, moved into our home. He claimed that it was to 'make sure the kids are all healthy' but it was really because he wanted to spend time with our Lottie.

Charlotte, our Lottie, was beautiful. The smallest of all our babies, she had beautiful brown hair that came from my mother, little curls reaching down her back. She had my eyes, and was always with Seth. She could barely leave his side, and already the only person she would let hold her beside Seth was Collin. Occasionally me. I would say I wasn't jealous, but that was a lie.

"Uh!" Tyler screamed at me, pulling at my ear.

"Ow, Ty! Shit, that hurt!" I mumbled, and he giggled in response. Grumbling under my breath, I dressed him in some baby clothes that Emily had been happy to give me. She had donated a bunch of boy clothes, since she knew she was done having children, and Kim had donated some infant girl clothes for Lottie, though Kathleen was too big for them. She got all of Marie's old baby clothes.

Kathleen was the trouble maker of the three. She crawled around, sneaking away from our eyes and getting into cupboards and the toilet. I walked in one day and found her soaking wet, splashing the water on her chubby little body.

She was probably the most attached to Collin, though she also loved me. She, for some reason that at the same time made Collin and I laugh, hated Seth and attacked him frequently, which made Lottie furious with her. Her beautiful black hair, inherited from both of us, was longer than Lottie's, winding past her butt to her knees. It was wavy, though, which was all Collin. She had brown eyes, like Collin's, it was odd watching her, kinda like watching a mini version of me.

And Tyler was most attached to me, definitely. I didn't mind though, he was like a little Collin, in some senses. He knew how to make me laugh, and had Collin's wavy black hair and milky brown eyes. He didn't care who he was held by, he loved everyone, and everyone loved him back.

"Hey Angie, you ready to go?" Collin asked from the door, where he was carrying Leena and Lottie both. Leena smiled at me, blowing me a small kiss along with a wink, and Lottie flashed me a shy smile, her pearly white teeth making me flush with happiness.

"Yes, Ty and I are all done getting ready! Aren't we, big boy?" I cooed to him, nuzzling his neck.

It was amazing how the triplets captured my heart so quickly… I would do anything for them; for my babies. Collin and I made our way down the hall, calling to Seth to get his ass over to us, we were going to leave with Lottie whether he was with us or not.

"Coming! I'm coming," he called, running to catch up with us. He reached out his arms to Collin, and Lottie made a grunting noise, attempting to jump out of Collin's arms to get to Seth. Collin shot Seth a disgruntled look before handing Lottie over.

Seth smiled at her, cradling her in his arms adoringly. "Hey beautiful, how's my girl?" he murmured to her, happiness glowing off of him. I sighted a little as we climbed into our van… yeah; Collin went out and got us a freaking van. It kinda cracked me up. I was driving a mini-van! Maybe I'd be a soccer mom when they got older! (Note the sarcasm)

"Almost there, pretty girl!" Seth cooed to Charlotte as the Uley home came into view. We were on our way to a party to celebrating our babies' births, and so the pack could get to meet all of them, I knew they were just gonna love them.

They were already introduced to Embry, Cassie, and their older cousins, who they adored to no end. Cassie, with the loss of her baby, fawned over them all and they ate it up like little monsters.

"Okay, Seth, do not go in there ahead of us! They are our freaking kids so you'd better wait your motherfucking ass for us!" I yelled at him as I got Tyler out of his car-seat, Collin getting Kathleen out of hers. Seth had done Charlotte's quickly, getting her out of the car to the house, though now he was waiting on the porch.

We knocked once before heading in, and were greeted with a turret of 'congratulations' and hugs and all that crap. Emily and Kim ran towards us, both staring in awe at the babies in our arms.

"Oh, Angie! They're adorable!" Emily exclaimed, Kim nodding in agreement. Emily held her arms out, offering to hold Kathleen, and Collin gave her to Emily immediately. Kathleen gave Emily a mischievous smirk, and I shot her a warning glance.

"Hey, Ty, you wanna let Auntie Kim hold you?" I asked Tyler, but he didn't seem to hear me. In fact… I gasped. He was slack jawed, his eyes wide and adoring. Had my two year old son just fucking imprinted? How was that possible? I glanced around, following his gaze to… Nicole Michaels.

Nicole was the fourteen year old daughter of Jared and Kim, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from my son, it seemed. Her face was confused, but glowing. I hissed, taking an instinctive step back. She blushed red; her lips were pursed as she stared at me, a scared look now entering her face.

"What the hell is going on?" I suddenly erupted, scaring everyone that was around me. Kim looked at me, confused and I motioned towards Nicole. Kim glanced at her, then back to me, still confused.

"Ty… he imprinted on Nicole." I said in a defeated whisper. Kim and Jared both gasped, Jared also growled.

"What? He… how can… what?" Collin stepped forward angrily, looking around wildly. My shoulders sagged as I closed my eyes, not believing this. Two of my newborn children were part of an imprint. Two of them. I felt like throwing a tantrum, and sobbing and kicking and screaming… but as I looked down at Tyler, who looked confused by the ruckus going on, I pulled myself together, taking a deep breath. I had to sort this out for him.

"Everyone! Everybody calm down! Ty was born a wolf… I guess, I guess he can imprint. And he did," I looked at Nicole, and suddenly the whole pack was crowded in the living room, staring at her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, and Tyler squirmed in my arms.

"Ah!" he shrieked, trying to fall out of my arms to get to her. I walked across the room, placing him in her wobbly arms, and she stared at him.

"You? You are my soul mate?" she choked, placing a hand over her mouth. She looked the other way, trying to blink back more tears. Ty looked upset by her reaction, and whimpered, kissing her cheek.

"No, this can't… it can't be! I wanted an imprinter… but not a baby! That's not how it's supposed to work! My wolf was supposed to baby-sit me! Not the other way around!" Nicole cried, not being able to hold back tears anymore.

Tyler looked even more upset now, and couldn't hold back his own tears. Once he started wailing, my heart sank deep in my chest and anger boiled over at Nicole. I didn't give a fuck if my son was two weeks old, he was her damn wolf!

But she looked startled at his cries, and then her face contorted into a soothing look. "Oh no, Tyler, wait, don't cry honey… it's okay!" she pleaded with him, kissing his nose softly. He stopped crying instantly, and smiled happily, clinging to her neck. I stared blankly at Collin, who stared back at me just as blankly.

We were both lost now… this had never happened before. It was new territory and… oh god. I felt like bursting into tears.

I had tried being upbeat and happy for my children, I had shushed and rocked them back to sleep whenever they woke me up in the night, which was on the hour, every hour. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't, I was exhausted from keeping up with them!

The doorbell rang then, and I went to get it, wanting any excuse to get the hell out of that holed-up, little room. I answered the door, and a very tall, muscular man smiled at me a tiny bit, and it reminded me terribly of someone, though I couldn't put my finger on whom.

He almost looked like a wolf, in fact he did look like a wolf. And I could sense he was hot like one of us too… huh. "Yeah?" I asked him, eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat twice before beginning to speak.

"Hello… I'm… Richard Morrison. I live in Oregon, but I've come here, because this is my hometown, where I was born," he looked uncomfortable, and I faintly wondered where this boring story was leading to.

"Well, see, my dad died about nine months before I was born, go figure, and my mom died giving birth to me. My grandpa and uncles have been raising me… And well, I've been talking to some of the locals, trying to get some information on my dad. They said I would find everything I needed to know here…" he trailed off, and I crossed my arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sweetie, I think you've got the wrong place," I said, totally confused and annoyed. Was this a practical joke or something, because it wasn't that funny. I started closing the door, and he held it open, a pleading look on his face.

"Wait! Please! You have to have at least something!" he said desperately, and I rolled my eyes, forcing it almost all the way closed, he held it open with all his strength, which was surprisingly a lot, considering I was a wolf.

"Please! Maybe you'll know his name!" he pleaded again, and I scoffed, forcing the door more closed. He could barely hold it open now, and I was pushing with all my might.

"He was Brady! Brady Richards!" he screamed, and my arms went weak, and I flung backwards as he pushed the door open. I leapt to my feet, advancing on him.

"How do you know that name?" I growled at him, pointing an angry finger. He looked satisfied and slightly scared at my anger.

"I told you, he was my dad. My mom was Alyssa Morrison, maybe you knew her?" he said, and my mind reeled back to so long ago, seeing Brady's dead body… Alyssa screaming over, saying he promised not to leave her alone… alone with a baby, maybe? My breath got caught at the daunting memories, and I held the door open.

"Come in," I whispered, letting him enter with shaky hands.

"Thank you," he said simply, and I led him into the living room. He seemed shocked to find so many people. Everything grew quiet as more people saw him… I was guessing the retired and original were seeing a copy of Brady in front of them, remembering the same things I did. The kids must have sensed the ominous air in the room.

"Who is this?" Alex finally breathed, breaking the silence. He was holding onto Hanna, Claire's older sister and his imprint, with trembling arms, his frame shaking. I bit my lip.

"He just told me… he's Alyssa and Brady's secret son. Apparently, Alyssa's dad moved all of them to Oregon. I'm guessing after Alyssa was in that mental hospital?" I questioned. I could see a vein in Richard's forehead pop at my statement, but he said nothing as he stood there awkwardly.

"Richard, this is everybody. Everybody, this is Richard," I introduced them, and he looked at all of them, but suddenly froze as he stared at Kathleen.

As I looked at the gaze across his face, I snarled menacingly. Anger erupted through me as I leapt towards him, landing on his back and punching him in the jaw.

"You-imprinted-on-my-last-baby!" I screamed. But he bucked me off, snarling in his own… and backed away from everyone.

"What the hell does that even mean? Imprinted?" He growled, but his eyes never wavered from Kathleen. I stepped forward; he was too focused on my daughter to notice me, and slapped him across the face before speaking angrily,

"You have three seconds to run."

* * *

**So, the next chapter is the epilogue. I know some may get angry at it, because it skips a bunch of years into the future after this, but all of what happens is Angie's kid's stories, not her and Collin's. That's what this was, Angie and Collin preparing for parenthood and the rest of their life, and I feel that everything has been conveyed in the previous chapters!**

**Thanks as ever to my amazingly fab beta, laurazuleta18! She is my fanfiction buddy! LOL**

**There is a poll on my profile about what story I should post next... go on and vote on it pwease!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue - 2041**

"Hey Ty, Leena, Lottie!" I greeted as my kids entered our home, each with their respected imprints on their arms. I beamed at them all, giving everybody a hug… with the exception of Richard because he still irritated the hell out of me, even if he made Leena happy.

Lottie stepped forward from the group, tugging a proud and beaming Seth with her. Her petite figured was smooth and toned, probably because of her phasing in 2037, once she, Leena, and Ty reached full maturity.

"Mom, dad! Seth and I have some exciting news! He proposed!" Lottie exclaimed happily, and Leena giggled gleefully, running to her sister and picking her up twirling her around in a circle.

"Fuck, Lottie! God, the bastard finally popped the question?" Leena joked, bumping her side. Lottie turned red as a tomato, but rolled her eyes while shifting my nine month old grandson, Harry, from one hip to the other. I bent down, speaking to him.

"Hey baby, are you gonna be a groomsmen, or a ring bearer?" I tickled him playfully and he giggled, reaching out his arms for me to pick him up. I grinned at Collin, who was cooing to our older by about a year grandson, Brady. Or Richie, in Richard's case. His full name was Richard Brady Morrison the Second, and everyone but his idiot father called him his middle name, I really don't like him.

"It's odd… we have the exact same news as Seth and Charlotte!" Nicole stepped forward, and Ty followed, sliding his arms around her with an adoring gaze. I gasped, giving them an awkward, one-armed because I still had Harry in my arm, I still can't believe they ended up together, when TY first imprinted on Nicole, I was sure she was going to deny it or not embrace it completely, but people always surprise us in the most amazing ways.

"That's amazing! My god, two of my children got engaged at the same time!" I laughed, nudging Collin who laughed as well. We motioned for them all to sit on our couch, and they did so, making themselves look as comfortable as back when they were teenagers and made the place a pigsty by rolling around in the mud and playing 'who can jump higher on mommy's white sofas'.

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you all!" I beamed, gazing over them. And I was. Now, here, in this moment, I couldn't think back to a time where I didn't want kids. They made up my entire life, and I loved them to death, they completed me in ways that simply weren't possible. Sure, I wasn't particularly fond of Kathleen's husband, but I dealt with it for her, because he made her happy and that was all Collin and I wanted, for our babies to be happy.

And they would always be my babies. Forever and ever and always. "Mom? I asked you if you wanted to come over to our place for Thanksgiving." Lottie asked me, breaking me out of my reverie. I glanced at Collin, who was still as hot and youthful as ever since we weren't going to stop phasing, like ever, and he shrugged in agreement.

I turned back to my daughter and nodded, "That sounds great, honey." I couldn't wait, we didn't get to spend evenings like this many times, with all the kids and their spouses and my grandsons, who I adored as much as my kids, possibly more… I just loved to spoil them with treats! It was amazing seeing their faces light up, they were all a mix for their parents, grandparents and family, I loved them to death!

"Great, we can make arrangements and such…" Lottie continued to babble on, and glancing at my other children, I saw Ty was stroking Nicole's hair, both of them admiring her engagement ring, and Leena and Richard were playing with Brady, making faces at him, while Seth just gazed at Lottie, like she was the most amazing gem, things weren't easy for them, but I couldn't have chosen a better partner, friend, lover and soon-to-be husband for my baby girl.

I grinned as I watched my family… they had changed our world and Collin and I knew it, but I wasn't complaining, it just couldn't have ended better…

* * *

**Heyla everybody! So there it is, the last chapter, or the epilogue I guess...**

**THANKS so much to any reviewers, they all rock so f-ing much!**

**I want to especially thank my beta and fanfic friend, laurazuleta18, who is amazing at not only betaing but writing so check her stories out as well! You won't be disappointed!**

**Also, I have some exciting news! I have talked with laurazuleta18, and she agreed to beta another story for me, one where it tells the stories of Angie's kids imprints! It'll be really short, twelve chapters, since three chapters for each couple and then an epilogue! I won't have it posted until at least half of it's done, cuz I'm so terribly busy, but keep this story on your alert if you're interested!**

**Thanks for reading, TwilightHeart21**


End file.
